I'll Never Love Again
by ParkNuna
Summary: Sehun selalu memiliki 1001 alasan ketika Baekhyun menanyakan kapan mereka akan menikah? Sebuah pertanyaan yang wajar mengingat keduanya telah menjalin kasih selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol datang disaat Baekhyun mulai lelah untuk menanti. Menawarkan cinta dan kepastian yang selama ini tak pernah ia dapatkan dari Sehun. CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS/ROMANCE/SCHOOL LIFE/RATE T
1. Chap 1

**Cast :**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Xiao Lu**

**\- Kim Jongdae**

**Chanbaek/Hunbaek/GS/Drama/Romance/Rate M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read - Just Close Tab**

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan duduk disini..."

Baekhyun tergesa menoleh, sedikit terusik oleh sebuah intro yang tiba-tiba menyapa pendengaran. Sipitnya menatap curiga, ke arah sosok tinggi pucat yang kini mengisi sisian kosong di sampingnya. Oh Sehun, putra mahkota yang ketampanannya tak pernah gagal membuat hati gadis-gadis berkecamuk.

"Tapi ini tempat duduk Jongdae...Kenapa kau tidak duduk di bangkumu sendiri?"

Baekhyun kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya, menyalin jawaban tugas milik Jongdae secepat yang ia bisa, sebelum guru Kim datang dan melempar kepalanya dengan penghapus.

"Karena aku ingin duduk disini...Bersamamu..."

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak begitu peduli dengan siapa dia duduk. Hanya saja, duduk bersama Sehun sepertinya adalah sebuah ide buruk. Sehun terlalu populer untuk bersanding dengan seorang itik buruk rupa sepertinya. Ia hanya tak siap, menerima tatapan sinis dari gadis-gadis yang iri dengki atas kedekatannya dengan Sehun. Ia juga tak siap, menjadi sasaran kebencian dari mereka yang merasa tersisih dan terabaikan karena Sehun lebih memilih duduk dengannya. Itu sedikit horor untuk dibayangkan.

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak mengijinkanmu duduk disini...Aku lebih nyaman duduk dengan Jongdae..."

"Aku tidak butuh ijinmu untuk duduk disini...Aku harap kau tak lupa jika sekolah ini adalah milik ayahku..."

Baekhyun bergegas mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, tertampar kenyataan dan bergegas mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan perdebatan keduanya yang semula merangkak sengit. Ia sepenuhnya sadar, jika Sehun bukanlah lawan yang asik untuk diajak ribut apalagi baku hantam. Beasiswanya terancam melayang jika ia berani bersikap lancang pada tuan muda Oh yang terhormat.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Sehun memulainya untuk pertama kali, mencoba mengakrabkan diri meski Baekhyun masih saja memasang raut wajah masam dan tak bersahabat.

"Tidak sempat...Aku berangkat pagi-pagi buta agar bisa menyalin jawaban Jongdae...Aku takut ayahmu mencabut beasiswaku jika nilaiku jelek..."

"Kalau begitu makanlah ini sebelum guru Kim datang...Kau tak akan bisa kosentrasi belajar dengan perut kosong..."

Sehun mengeluarkan sekotak susu strawberry dan setangkup sandwich dari dalam tasnya, mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk mengisi perut mungilnya yang belum terjamah apapun.

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja untukmu...Jongdae bilang, kau suka susu strawberry..."

"Gomawo..."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dengan canggung, bersikap sedikit malu-malu saat menerima pemberian Sehun dan perlahan mulai menikmatinya.

"Makanlah yang banyak..."

Sehun mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun dengan gemas, sedikit lega karena Baekhyun akhirnya melunak hanya dengan iming-iming sekotak susu strawberry. Ia bahkan semula sempat mengira, jika Baekhyun akan mengomel panjang lebar dan mengusirnya pergi. Namun nyatanya, Baekhyun tak sehoror yang ia bayangkan.

Semula, Baekhyun tak sedikitpun menaruh curiga pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba sok akrab dan sok baik kepadanya. Hingga akhirnya, netranya tak sengaja mendapati sebuah seringai mencurigakan yang tercetak di surut bibir Sehun. Seringai aneh yang membuatnya kini dirundung curiga dan buruk sangka.

"Katakan dengan jujur...Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba bersikap baik seperti ini?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak...Aku hanya ingin kita menjadi lebih akrab..."

"Aku tak senaif apa yang kau pikirkan...Katakan saja, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan..."

Sehun terkekeh di balik punggung tangannya, menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu payah melakonkan sebuah bersandiwara. Entah aktingnya yang terlalu kaku, atau Baekhyun yang terlalu peka.

"Kau ingin aku mengatakannya dengan jujur?"

"Tentu saja kau harus...Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin duduk denganku? Jika kau menyangka bahwa aku adalah seorang murid pintar dan bisa membantumu mengerjakan PR, Kau salah besar...Kau lihat sendiri, aku bahkan menyalin jawaban Jongdae karena aku tak sempat mengerjakannya..."

"Bukan karena itu...Aku memilihmu karena kau satu-satunya gadis yang berani mengacuhkanku..."

"Aku masih belum mengerti..."

"Kau lihat gadis-gadis di depan pintu itu...?"

Ujung telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada sekelompok gadis yang tengah asik mengintip dan mengekori setiap geraknya. Gadis-gadis ambisius yang jumlahnya kian hari kian bertambah bak jamur di musim penghujan. Mereka terlihat begitu gigih, tak sedikitpun gentar meski Sehun telah berkali-kali menolak perasaanya.

Mungkin ini adalah sebagian kecil dari resiko seorang pria tampan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Mereka terlalu terobsesi padaku...Aku hanya terlalu lelah dikejar dan diperebutkan...Aku lelah menjadi seorang pria tampan dan kaya raya..."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, iba yang semula ia rasa, perlahan berubah menjadi muak setelah mendengar celotehan bernada congkak yang Sehun ujarkan. Daripada sebuah keluh kesah, bukanlah itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah statement yang arogan?

"Kenapa tidak kau pacari saja mereka? Bukankah mereka semua cantik?"

"Mereka bukan typeku...Aku tidak suka gadis agresif seperti mereka..."

"Sepertinya aku harus mengakui jika kau benar-benar populer,Oh Sehun...Kau bahkan memiliki fans sebanyak itu..."

"Oleh karena itu aku ingin duduk disini...Bersamamu..."

Sehun mengulas sebuah senyuman bodoh, mencoba bersikap semanis mungkin agar Baekhyun tak berubah pikiran setelah Sehun menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganku? Apakah kau berharap, jika aku akan menghajar mereka satu per satu jika mereka terus mengejarmu? Kau sudah gila... Jangan harap aku bersedia melakukan itu untukmu..."

"Bukan itu maksudku...Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengusir mereka dengan cara yang halus..."

"Dengan cara halus?"

"Dengan cara mengaku pada mereka jika kau adalah kekasihku..."

Baekhyun seketika membeku dan larut bersama keterkejutannya. Otak bebalnya masih berusaha untuk mencerna sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang Sehun pinta padanya. Bukankah ini terlalu tiba-tiba?

"Kau sangat menyedihkan...Pergilah kencan buta dan carilah pacar sungguhan..."

"Kau keberatan? Ayolah...Jangan terlalu serius...Ini hanya pura-pura..."

"Aku tau itu hanya pura-pura...Tapi tetap saja aku keberatan...Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusanmu...Aku tidak sudi kau jadikan tameng untuk menghindari gadis-gadis itu..."

"Ayolah kumohon...Kita hanya perlu berpura-pura di sekolah...Setelah pulang sekolah, kau boleh mengabaikanku seperti biasanya...Kumohon..."

Sehun menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya, sengaja mengiba dengan raut wajah memelas dan bibir yang telah sempurna mengerucut. Masih berusaha memenangkan negosiasi ini agar Baekhyun sepakat dan berhenti bersikap jual mahal padanya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukanlah kau pria caebol yang banyak dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik? Kenapa kau tidak meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarmu?"

"Karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat...Kau seorang pemarah, memiliki pipi yang bulat seperti mochi dan bertubuh pendek...Jadi aku yakin, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu...Kita harus memainkan sandiwara ini dengan profesional...Jadi aku harap, kita tak berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta..."

"Apakah kau baru saja mengejekku?"

"Bukankah itu kenyataan? Lihatlah...Kau bahkan langsung meninggi hanya karena aku menyebut pipimu bulat seperti mochi..."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal dengan tekanan darah yang merangkak naik, hatinya selalu sensitif setiap kali orang membahas perihal pipinya yang bulat.

Kalimat lancang yang Sehun ujarkan membuat Baekhyun kian yakin, bahwa ia tak akan pernah sepakat untuk bermain sandiwara bodoh bersama Sehun. Tak sudi menjadi seorang pahlawan kesiangan, hanya demi menyelamatkan Sehun dari kejaran gadis-gadis halu. Bahkan jika Sehun berniat menyogoknya dengan susu strawberry beserta pabriknya, ia akan tetap lantang berkata tidak.

"Itu deritamu...Jadi selesaikan saja sendiri...Jangan libatkan aku ke dalam masalahmu..."

"Jika kau tetap bersikap jual mahal seperti ini, aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memaksamu...Aku hanya perlu meminta ayahku untuk mencabut beasiswamu..."

"Kau mengancamku? Aku tak menyangka kau selicik ini, Oh Sehun..."

Situasi macam ini?

Murka dan amarah yang bergejolak dalam dada, membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengutuk. Mengutuk sikap dominant Sehun yang lancang mendikte hidupnya dengan memanfaatkan kelemahannya.

"Haruskah aku mulai memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang? Mana yang lebih kau suka? Honey, Darling, atau Babe?"

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku, Oh Sehun!"

...

Semula, Baekhyun enggan percaya saat Jongdae mengatakan bahwa ia kini mendadak populer dan menjadi buah bibir di sekolah. Tentu saja, semua berakar dari hubungan palsunya dengan Sehun. Tak sedikit yang meragukan kebenaran hubungan mereka yang terkesan begitu janggal dan tiba-tiba. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan mulai mengutuk Baekhyun sebagai penyebab dibalik patah hati mereka yang berjamaah. Mereka mulai mempertanyakan, apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun pada kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga ia bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Oh Sehun?

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia mendengar ujaran kebencian itu dengan kedua telinga sendiri. Tepatnya, saat ia tengah bermeditasi dalam hening didalam bilik toilet. Di luar sana, terdengar dua orang gadis yang tengah asik berbincang dengan suara yang terdengar sayup. Baekhyun yang semula acuh dan masa bodo, seketika terpanggil ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau masih sakit hati karena Sehun diam-diam telah berkencan dengan Baekhyun?"

Sebuah intro yang cukup provokatif untuk memancing emosi.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka jika mereka diam-diam telah berkencan...Sehun benar-benar memiliki selera yang payah..."

"Aku juga tak menyangka jika Sehun tega menolakmu dan lebih memilih Baekhyun...Aku rasa Baekhyun sengaja pergi ke cenayang dan memasang jimat agar Sehun bisa jatuh cintanya padanya..."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, mulai diserang panas yang merambat di rongga dadanya akibat tuduhan jahat yang ditujukan padanya.

_"Jika cenayang benar-benar bisa membuat seorang pria tergila-gila, untuk apa aku hanya mengincar Sehun, sementara Hyunbin dan Lee Minho jauh lebih menggoda untuk dimiliki?_

"Aku yakin Baekhyun hanya sedang memanfaatkan Sehun..Aku dengar, dia sekolah disini hanya karena beasiswa...Dia pasti sengaja merayu dan membuka paha pada Sehun agar beasiswanya aman...Jalang sekali..."

"Kau benar...Jalang dan murahan..."

Baekhyun sepenuhnya tersulut saat mendengar keduanya kini tertawa renyah tanpa rasa bersalah. Apakah otak bebal mereka menganggap, jika sebutan jalang murahan adalah hal yang terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan? Mereka benar-benar gila.

"Tak hanya itu, aku rasa dia juga seorang gadis materialistis...Kau lihat saja, baru beberapa bulan berkencan saja penampilannya telah berubah banyak...Sehun telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk memoles itik buruk rupa sepertinya menjadi seekor angsa..."

"Tapi tetap saja...Itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau ia dan Sehun berada di kasta yang berbeda...Ia akan kembali menjadi itik buruk rupa setelah Sehun mencampakkannya..."

Baekhyun menggigit kepalan tangannya dengan gemas, jiwa bar-barnya menguar dan ingin segera mengajak dua gadis bermulut comberan itu untuk baku hantam. Jalang matrealistis? Ya tuhan, hayati tidak kuat difitnah seperti ini.

Baekhyun perlahan mengerti, apa yang membuat mereka menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis matrealistis. Pasti karena sepatu, tas dan hoodie kuning bergambar anak ayam yang kini melekat di tubuhnya. Mereka mungkin mengira, jika barang couple yang ia kenakan adalah hasil merayu dan membuka paha pada Sehun. Padahal kenyataannya, ini adalah ulah Sehun yang merengek dan memaksanya untuk melakonkan sebuah pencintraaan yang totalitas.

"Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis membosankan seperti dia? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya bergaul selain dengan Jongdae dan Minseok... Hidupnya benar-benar berubah setelah berkencan dengan Sehun..."

"Aku harap Sehun segera sadar dan mencampakkannya..."

"Aku rasa Baekhyun terlalu banyak berkhayal...Seharusnya ia sadar, jika gadis miskin yang dipungut pria chaebol hanya ada dalam drama roman picisan..."

Baekhyun tak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi, hatinya tak seluas samudra untuk bisa memaafkan hujatan dan caci maki yang telah ia terima. Ia menendang bilik toiletnya dengan gaya barbar, tergesa keluar dari persembunyian dengan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Sedikit tak sabar untuk membungkam mulut jahat mereka yang punya jantung tapi tak punya hati.

"Kau...Kau...Disini?"

Irene seketika tergagap saat melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berjalan ke arahnya, tak lagi tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, selain bungkam dengan wajah yang tertunduk dalam. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Baekhyun ada di dalam sana, menyimak dengan seksama hujatan dan caci maci yang dia layangkan, tanpa terlewat sepatah katapun.

"Ya, aku disini...Aku di sini dan mendengar semua omong kosong yang kalian bicarakan..."

"Kau salah paham, Baekhyun...Kita tidak bermaksud untuk berkata yang tidak-tidak tentangmu...Kita hanya bercanda..."

Seulgi yang iba melihat Irene tertunduk gelisah, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk maju. Mencoba bernegosiasi pada Baekhyun, agar perdebatan ini tak berakhir saling cakar dan saling jambak.

"Apakah mengolok-ngolok orang lain dengan sebutan jalang murahan adalah hal lucu yang pantas kalian tertawakan?"

Keduanya seketika bungkam, sedikit tak percaya jika gadis membosankan yang baru saja mereka olok-olok ternyata begitu vocal dan memiliki nyali besar untuk melawan.

"Jika kau menganggapku matrealistis hanya karena aku memakai barang-barang couple pemberian Sehun, kau salah besar..."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu,Baekhyunee...Kau salah paham..."

"Apakah kalian tau, jika itik buruk rupa yang kalian hina adalah pemegang sabuk hitam hapkido? Aku bisa membuat gigi kalian rontok hanya dengan sekali tendang..."

Keduanya kini saling tatap dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur di kedua pelipis. Mulai diserang panik dan ketakutan berlebih jika Baekhyun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

"Baekhyunee, maafkan aku...Aku telah lancang menyebutmu itik buruk rupa...Maafkan aku..."

"Kau menyukai Sehun?"

"Aku tidak...Aku hanya mengaguminya saja...Tidak lebih..."

Irene mencoba untuk berkelit, sengaja memilih jalan damai dan tak ingin membuat suasana menjadi bertambah keruh. Setidaknya, ia harus melindungi gigi dan wajah cantiknya agar tak menjadi sasaran amukan Baekhyun.

"Bibirmu mungkin berkata tidak, tapi sayangnya, matamu justru mengatakan sebaliknya..."

Baekhyun menatap Irene dengan kebencian yang tersirat di kedua iris cokelatnya, sipitnya meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Irene yang cantik tanpa celah. Baekhyun sadar, visualnya tak pernah sebanding dengan Irene yang kecantikannya selalu dielu-elukan. Namun ironisnya, hati dan tutur kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, semuanya terdengar busuk dan terkutuk. Mungkin ia lupa, jika wajah rupawan yang ia miliki, hanyalah belas kasihan tuhan semata.

"Jika kau benar menyukai Sehun, bersainglah dengan sehat...Rebut dia dari pelukanku kalau kau bisa..."

...

Sehun berlari tergopoh, mengurai langkah lebar-lebar usai menerima pesan berstatus gawat darurat dari kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun telah menunggunya di atap sekolah, untuk sebuah pembicaraan serius yang telah membuat moodnya berantakan.

"Ada _apa,Babe?_ Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku datang kesini?"

Sehun mengatur hela nafasnya yang tersengal usai berlari menaiki anak tangga yang jumlahnya tak terhingga. Tergesa menempatkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun, dan meletakkan sekotak kado berwarna merah jambu di atas pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau bawa? Berhenti memberiku hadiah seperti ini...Aku tidak sedang ulangtahun..."

"Aku ingin kau mencoba ini...Aku membeli hoodie couple ini saat aku dan ayah jalan-jalan ke Jepang...Aku harap ukurannya pas..."

Sehun memamerkan sepasang hoodie berwarna orange dengan wajah yang sumringah. Hoodie bergambar kelinci dan wortel yang sekilas terlihat menggemaskan namun tetap saja kekanakan.

"Ini sangat kekanakan,Oh Sehun...Aku tidak sudi memakainya..."

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar gadis-gadis bodoh itu mundur teratur dan berhenti mengharapkanku...Mereka harus tau, jika sekarang aku adalah milikmu..."

"Aku tidak mau lagi menerima pemberian apapun darimu...Semakin banyak kau memberiku barang-barang couple seperti ini, semakin mereka menganggapku jalang dan materialistis..."

"Yak, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

Sehun diserang panik saat melihat Baekhyun meraih hoodie itu dan mencampakkannya dengan tega. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Aku tidak mau memakai barang-barang bodoh ini lagi...Jadi jangan pernah memaksaku untuk memakainya..."

"Hei tenanglah...Katakan padaku, siapa yang berani memanggilmu jalang? Kau sama sekali tidak, _Babe..."_

"Gadis-gadis yang kau sebut bodoh yang memanggilku jalang dan materialistis...Mereka bilang aku sengaja pergi ke cenayang untuk bisa berkencan denganmu...Mereka juga bilang, kalau aku telah merayu dan membuka pahaku untukmu...Kau puas sekarang?"

Baekhyun tak benar tau, siapa yang harus bertanggungjawab dan pantas disalahkan atas ujaran kebencian yang ia terima. Yang ia tau, ia menyesal telah menjadi bagian dari sandiwara bodoh ini.

_"Babe,_ maafkan aku..Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu dihujat seperti ini...Aku bersalah dan aku minta maaf..."

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak pernah setuju dengan ide konyol ini...Jadi sekarang, ayo kita akhiri saja..."

_"Babe,_ dengarkan aku...Semua sudah terjadi...Semua orang sudah tau dan percaya jika kita adalah sepasang kekasih...Daripada mengakhirinya, kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk membuat ini menjadi nyata?"

Ini adalah serangan jantung ringan yang kedua. Jawaban yang semula ia pikir adalah sebuah anggukan kepala, ternyata berbeda 180derajat. Apakah Sehun sedang menyatakan perasaanya?

"Kau sudah gila..."

"Aku tidak...Aku sungguh-sungguh..."

Ego yang kini menguasai, membuat Sehun tak menyadari, jika ia telah menarik Baekhyun terlalu jauh ke dalam hidupnya. Ia hanya tak bisa melepas Baekhyun begitu saja, ia sudah terlanjur nyaman bersembunyi di balik punggung sempit Baekhyun. Terlanjur nyaman berlindung di balik sosok yang ia anggap tangguh dan sempurna menjaganya.

"Kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri...Kau bilang kita harus melakukan ini dengan profesional...Tak ada yang boleh jatuh cinta diantara kita..."

"Aku berubah pikiran...Setelah beberapa bulan bersama, aku rasa tak ada yang salah jika kita saling jatuh cinta..."

Sehun tertunduk gelisah saat menunggu jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya. Sejujurnya, ia tak benar tahu cara merayu seorang gadis. Yang ia tau, ia harus memenangkan negosiasi ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kau ingin kita benar-benar berkencan? Itu tidak mungkin,Sehun…Kau dan aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun…"

"Beri aku satu kesempatan…Dan akan ku buktikan kepadamu, jika aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta…"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan segenap kesungguhan yang tersirat di kedua iris cokelatnya, mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun, bahwa ia adalah pria yang tepat untuk dimiliki.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang...Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya..."

"Jangan terlalu lama berfikir...Kau hanya perlu menjawab iya dan mulailah belajar membuka hati untukku..."

"Jika kau bersikeras memaksaku, maka jawabanku adalah tidak..."

Sehun kini berada diujung tanduk, Baekhyun terlihat tak sedikitpun menaruh minat untuk sebuah hubungan asmara. Kini ia harus memutar otaknyanya hingga jungkir balik, memikirkan sebuah cara kotor untuk membuat Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan mengaku kalah.

"Aku memang tak bisa memaksamu untuk menerima cintaku, tapi aku bisa membuat semua orang percaya, jika semua yang mereka tuduhkan adalah benar...Jadi jangan pernah menyesal jika mereka akan semakin liar menyerangmu..."

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan untuk melindungimu, inikah balasanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau, jika aku benar-benar menginginkanmu..."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun merasa jika ia tak lebih dari seorang pecundang, species makhluk lemah yang tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk menjagal Sehun yang gemar bersikap semena-mena. Sehun terlalu pintar membuatnya terpojok, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Kau menang..."

Dan dari sinilah, kisah cinta keduanya dimulai.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Story ini diadopsi dari kisah nyata seseorang, dan crackpairnya bakal lebih dominant. jadi buat kalian yang hard banget ke Chanbaek dan ga bisa menerima crackpair, just close tab.  
\- Kalo ada yang nanya "Dimana Chanyeol?" Gue cuma bisa jawab "Chanyeol ada di masa di depan".  
\- Dari prolog aja udah berasa weird & failed, mungkin karena gue memaksakan ngetik saat gue lagi miskin perbendaharaan kata. I'm so sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast :**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongdae**

**-Xiao Lu**

**Chanbaek/Hunbaek/GS/Drama/Romance/Rate M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read!**

"Jadi, Kau rela kerja part time hingga larut malam hanya untuk ini? Hanya untuk membeli kue tart dan hadiah untuk Sehun? Ya tuhan, Byun Baekhyun..."

Jongdae menatap takjub, masih sulit untuk percaya jika Baekhyun bisa se-antusias ini merayakan anniversarynya yang 100. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun bahkan rela memecahkan celengan Pikachu kesayangannya demi sepotong Blackforest faforit Sehun, kue cokelat berbentuk hati yang telah ia kemas dengan tambahan pita merah jambu.

"Ini hanya kue tart dan sebuah arloji dengan harga yang tak seberapa...Ini bahkan sama sekali tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah Sehun berikan padaku selama ini..."

Jongdae mencoba untuk mengerti, mengapa jiwa bar-bar Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi manis manja seperti Hello Kitty. Sebab bagi Baekhyun, Sehun adalah cinta pertamanya. Lelaki pertama yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya yang semula dingin dan tak terjamah.

Sehun telah berhasil membuktikan ucapannya. Ia telah berhasil membuat Baekhyun kini mulai merasakan apa yang oranglain sebut sebagai rindu. Mulai merasakan debaran aneh yang selalu datang ketika keduanya berada pada desimal jarak yang tak lagi berarti. Singkatnya, Sehun telah menorehkan sebuah warna baru dalam hidupnya yang semula kelabu.

"Lebih baik kau gunakan uangmu untuk membeli makanan enak...Sehun sudah memiliki banyak jam yang harganya bahkan lebih mahal daripada sepasang ginjalmu jika dijual..."

"Ini adalah hadiah pertama dariku selama kita berkencan...Aku ingin sesekali memberi meski aku tau ini tak seberapa...Aku yakin, Sehun tidak akan menilai hadiah ini dari bentuk dan harganya, tapi dari ketulusanku..."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Katakan padaku, kenapa pipimu tiba-tiba penuh ruam merah seperti ini? Kau demam? Iritasi? Alergimu kambuh? Cepat katakan.. Jangan membuatku panik..."

Jongdae menangkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun dan mengusaknya dengan gemas. Mencoba bersikap perhatian, namun justru membuat Baekhyun murka sebab ia telah membuat riasannya menjadi berantakan.

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Kau merusak riasanku...!"

Baekhyun mengutuk tangan usil Jongdae yang telah lancang merusak mahakarya yang telah ia gambar dengan susah payah. Ia bahkan rela duduk berjam-jam dengan kosentrasi penuh, hanya untuk menyapukan bedak dan menggambar sepasang alis melengkung yang simetris.

"Ini bukan ruam, ini blush on,bodoh...Aku sengaja memakai ini agar aku terlihat lebih cantik di depan Sehun..."

"Kau memakai make up? Seorang Byun Baekhyun sengaja bersolek hanya untuk terlihat cantik di depan Sehun? Pffftttt..."

Jongdae tak dapat menahan tawanya yang kini terlanjur pecah. Menertawakan kelopak mata Baekhyun yang kini terlihat warna-warni dengan garis hitam yang melengkung lentik di ujung matanya. Terlihat begitu meriah layaknya selembar kanvas yang dihujani goresan tinta.

"Kenapa kau menertawakanku? Apakah aku terlihat aneh dengan riasan seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja...Kau terlihat sangat aneh...Kau bahkan terlihat seperti boneka Annabell..."

" Anabell kau bilang? Cih...Mana ada boneka Annabell yang secantik aku..."

Baekhyun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke arah Jongdae, berada pada mode sok cantik yang membuat Jongdae merasa semakin mual dan seketika bergidig jijik.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sok cantik dan sok romantis seperti ini? Baekhyun yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini..."

"Apakah salah, jika sesekali aku ingin menggoda Sehun dengan berpenampilan cantik seperti ini? Kau seharusnya bangga memiliki sepupu yang secantik aku..."

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa melihatmu bergaya seperti seorang anak perempuan..."

Detik ini Jongdae akhirnya sadar, bahwa meskipun Baekhyun seringkali berpenampilan tomboy dan bersikap barbar, ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang harus ia jaga.

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Sudah sejauh apa?"

Jongdae memilih mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Baekhyun. Sengaja mengubah haluan pembicaraannya untuk sekedar memastikan, jika Baekhyun belum ternoda oleh tuan muda Oh yang terhormat.

"Sejauh ini baik...Kami akur dan tidak pernah bertengkar apalagi baku hantam..."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud,bodoh...Maksudku, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Sehun? Kisseu? Blowjob? Handjob? Having sex?"

"Yak! Kim Jongdae, kau mesum dan menjijikan!"

Pertanyaan nakal Jongdae nyatanya telah sukses membuat pikiran Baekhun seketika ternoda. Kedua belah pipinya kini diam-diam merona, sibuk membayangkan ciuman pertamanya yang hingga detik ini masih sebatas angan-angan.

"Ah...Waeeeee? Kita sudah dewasa untuk membahas hal-hal seperti ini..."

"Apakah semua pasangan melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan polos itu benar-benar lahir dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Detik ini, Baekhyun diam-diam mulai mempertanyakan, sebuah kejanggalan yang ada dalam hubungannya yang kini menginjak umur 100hari. Ia baru sadar jika ternyata Sehun begitu dingin dan sama sekali tidak romantis. Jangankan sebuah ciuman mesra di bibir, bahkan kecupan sayang di pucuk kepala juga tak pernah dapatkan. Apakah ini wajar?

"Tentu saja...Aku dan Minseok juga sering melakukannya..."

Jongdae bergegas membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat, mulai diserang panik usai terlanjur membuat sebuah pengakuan yang terlalu jujur.

"Jadi kau dan Minseok sudah sering melakukannya? Heol! Kau lihat saja, aku akan mengadu pada bibi Kim kalau putra kesayanganya ternyata sangat mesum dan telah menggagahi anak gadis orang..."

"Aku akan menjambak rambutmu sampai botak jika kau berani melakukannya..."

Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat Jongdae setengah mati menutupi kepanikannya, terlihat salah tingkah bak seorang pencuri yang baru saja tertangkap basah. Tertawa diatas penderitaan orang memang selalu menyenangkan.

"Jongdae-ya, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan..."

Baekhyun meremas ujung sweeternya dengan gugup, dihinggapi rasa ragu untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang mungkin akan terdengar sedikit memalukan.

"Katakanlah...Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik..."

"Apakah wajar, jika selama ini aku dan Sehun tak pernah melakukan skinship apapun?"

"Maksudmu, kau dan Sehun tidak pernah..."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, sedikit malu untuk mengakui jika kisah cintanya ternyata begitu hambar dan tak seindah apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau tau, setelah 100hari kita berkencan, aku baru sadar jika ternyata Sehun begitu dingin dan sama sekali tidak romantis...Jangankan sebuah ciuman yang menggairahkan, Sehun bahkan tak pernah menggengam tanganku sama sekali..."

"Tidak pernah sama sekali? Lalu apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama berkencan?"

"Tidak banyak...Hanya sebatas pergi ke bioskop dan berburu makanan enak...Itu saja..."

"Jadi kau belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah dengan bibir yang telah sempurna mengerucut, sedikit sesak setiap kali mengingat kisah asmaranya yang datar-datar saja seperti papan karambol.

Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun dengan lirih, mencoba menenangkan dan menghibur agar Baekhyun tak larut terlalu dalam bersama rasa kecewanya. Ia hanya tidak tahan melihat sepupu kesayangannya berwajah mendung seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana...Jika Sehun tak memiliki inisiatif untuk melakukannya, maka kau yang harus memulainya untuk pertama kali...Kau hanya perlu memajukan bibirmu dan mengikuti instingmubuntuk melumat bibirnya..."

"Shireooo...Itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang gadis murahan...Aku hanya tidak mau Sehun menganggapku sebagai seorang gadis yang agresif dan binal..."

"Buang gengsimu jauh-jauh...Aku tau kau menginginkannya..."

Sebuah usul yang cukup provokatif dan membuat Baekhyun kini mulai tergoda untuk mencobanya. Detik ini, Baekhyun telah membulatkan tekad untuk mengejar ciuman pertama yang telah ia tunggu selama 18tahun. Entah nantinya akan terlihat amatir atau tidak, ia hanya akan maju dan mempraktekan imaginasi liar yang selalu hadir setiap kali ia menonton adegan muah-muah dari link terlarang pemberian Jongdae .

**...**

Kencan malam ini adalah sepenuhnya ide Jongdae, mulai dari tempat hingga gaun profokatif yang kini Baekhyun kenakan. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di pinggiran sungai Han, menikmati desir angin malam dibawah hamparan langit yang malam ini cerah dan bersahabat. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan gaun yang dipilihkan Jongdae, selain ukurannya yang hanya sepersekian sentimeter dibawah pangkal paha, Jongdae juga menambahkan sepasang kaos kaki di dalam bra-nya. Sebuah ilusi untuk membuat dadanya lebih terlihat menggoda dan menantang. Terkutuklah kau,Kim Jongdae.

"Ini untukku? Wah... Kau memiliki selera yang bagus, _Babe..."_

Sehun menatap arloji pemberian Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar, begitu tersentuh melihat kejutan manis yang telah dipersiapkan oleh kekasih mungilnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja...Terimakasih, _Babe..."_

Baekhyun perlahan menggeser bokongnya, merapatkan diri ke arah Sehun dengan lengan kurus yang kini sempurna melingkar di lengan sang kekasih. Dengan canggung, ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas pundak Sehun, mencoba mempraktekan apa yang telah diajarkan Jongdae untuk menjemput ciuman pertamanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau mengantuk? Ini masih sore, _Babe..."_

"Aku tidak... Aku hanya...Sedikit kedinginan...Aku butuh kehangatan..."

Sehun menatap sekilas gaun hitam yang kini dikenakan Baekhyun, gaun pendek dengan punggung terbuka yang membuat paha dan punggung sempit si mungil kini terlihat begitu seduktif dan terkesan nakal.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku ingatkan, jangan pakai gaun sexy seperti ini...Angin di musim gugur sangat dingin, tapi kau malah sengaja membiarkan punggung dan pahamu terbuka...Nanti kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana?"

Alih-alih memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat, Sehun justru mengomel panjang x lebar seperti seorang ibu tiri. Sebuah penolakan halus yang membuat Baekhyun seketika merasa ingin pergi saja ke belahan bumi lain.

"Tapi kata Minseok, aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini..."

"Jujur, aku lebih suka melihatmu memakai jeans dan hoodie oversize seperti biasanya...Bukankah itu lebih nyaman daripada kau memakai gaun kurang bahan seperti ini?"

"Apakah salah, jika sesekali aku ingin terlihat cantik di depanmu? Aku hanya ingin tampil sedikit berbeda di hari special kita..."

"Tidak salah...Tapi jangan memaksakan apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman...Kau bahkan terlihat bukan seperti Baekhyun yang ku kenal... Baekhyun yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini.. Dia lugu dan tidak suka berpakaian erotis..."

_"Terkutuklah kau, Kim Jongdae!"_

Ambisi dan cita-cita Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama kini telah menguap pergi. Hanya satu yang inginkan saat ini. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan menghilang dari hadapan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku...Aku janji tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi..."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri...Terlihat cantik tidak harus memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini, _Babe...Aku_ hanya tidak ingin oranglain tidak menganggapmu nakal dan murahan..."

_"Kim Jongdae, jangan coba untuk kabur...Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini..."_

"Iya...Iya...Aku salah...Aku minta maaf..."

"Aku hanya ingin kau belajar menjaga dirimu sendiri...Karena setelah aku pergi, aku tak bisa lagi menjagamu..."

Sepertinya ini adalah sebuah kabar buruk.

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan resah yang kini memeluk batinnya, sebuah resah yang lahir setelah kata Pergi itu terucap dan terdengar begitu menakutkan. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan, daripada ditinggal pas lagi sayang-sayangnya.

"Pergi? Kau akan pergi? Kemana?"

"Beijing...Ayah telah mendaftarkanku di sekolah penerbangan, jadi bulan depan aku akan pindah ke sana...Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang pilot..."

Mimpi buruk itu kini benar-benar datang. Beijing? Apakah itu artinya mereka harus terpisah dan tak bisa lagi bertemu?

"Jadi kita..."

"Aku janji akan sering pulang untuk mengunjungimu...Beijing tak sejauh apa yang kau pikirkan, _Babe..._ Aku hanya perlu waktu 2jam untuk kembali ke Seoul, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun..."

Seolah bisa membaca apa yang kini Baekhyun takutkan, Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasih mungilnya. Memberikan sebuah keyakinan, bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja meski harus terpisah jarak dan waktu.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?"

"Jangan berlebihan...Kita tidak hidup di jaman batu, _Babe..._ Kau bisa menelponku dan mengirim pesan lewat Kakao..."

Baekhyun kini telah sepenuhnya terprovokasi, tergoda oleh bujuk rayu setan yang membuatnya rela sejenak menanggalkan harga dirinya. Baginya, jika Sehun benar-benar harus pergi meninggalkannya , bukankah ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk sebuah ciuman perpisahan?

Dengan gerak yang canggung, Baekhyun kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke arahnya Sehun. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar jika kekasihnya benar-benar tampan dan menggoda. Tak hanya memiliki aroma yang menggemaskan seperti seorang bayi, Sehun juga diberkati dengan hidung mancung dan rahang sempurna yang membuatnya semakin terlihat maskulin. Sebuah pahatan indah tanpa cacat yang membuatnya semakin merasa beruntung bisa memiliki seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu, _Babe?_ Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Sehunie...Bibirku terasa kering..."

Baekhyun sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, bersiap menggoda Sehun untuk sebuah ciuman yang basah dan menggairahkan.

"Benarkah? Coba sini ku lihat..."

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati ketika telapak tangan Sehun kini mulai menapaki belah pipinya. Tanpa disadari, jarak kedua kian menipis saat ujung telunjuk Sehun mulai mengusap dan menekan belah bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia perlahan mulai terbawa suasana, netranya telah sempurna terpejam saat nafas hangat Sehun mulai menerpa kulit wajahnya. Diiringi debar yang bergemuruh, ia telah sepenuhnya siap, menyambut lumatan dan gigitan nakal Sehun di bibirnya.

"Aku rasa, kau tidak cocok dengan lip balm yang kau pakai sekarang...Kau harus menggantinya dengan merk lain sebelum bibirmu semakin kering dan pecah-pecah...Atau kau ingin merk yang sama denganku? Aku punya dua dirumah...Kemarin aku membelinya saat promo beli satu gratis satu..."

"Tidak usah,Sehun...Tidak usah..."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan keadaan hati yang begitu complicated. Antara malu, marah, kecewa, sekaligus tak percaya jika ternyata Sehun begitu idiot dan payah.

"Tapi itu rasa strawbery lho, _Babe..._ Kau pasti menyukainya..."

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang...Sebelum aku menendang tulang keringmu hingga patah..."

**...**

"Ini semua gara-gara ide bodohmu,Jongdae...! Kau benar-benar membuatku malu...Rasanya aku ingin mati saja...Huwaaaaa..."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tengan, merasa begitu frustasi setiap ingatannya berlabuh pada tragedi penolakan yang dilakukan Sehun tadi malam.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa gagal? Kau pasti tidak melakukan instruksi yang ku berikan dengan benar... Atau jangan-jangan, kau lupa memakai sumpalan di bokong dan dadamu?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya...Semuanya...Tapi hasilnya benar-benar gagal total...Huwaaa...Aku malu..."

Jongdae hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun kini mulai melayangkan pukulan-pukulan ringan ke arah lengannya. Menjadikan lengannya sebagai samsak tinju untuk meluapkan marah dan kecewa yang membuat jiwa barbarnya tergugah. Setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada ia harus mendengar Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar dengan suara yang melengking dan memekakkan telinga.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun...Kenapa reaksinya begitu dingin? Kau bahkan sudah berpakaian vulgar dan memberinya kode keras...Jika aku jadi Sehun, aku akan langsung mengajakmu muah-muah sampai kau tak bisa bernafas..."

"Tapi kenyataanya Sehun mengabaikanku...Dia justru sibuk promosi lip balm rasa strawberry yang katanya beli satu gratis satu...Huwaaaaa..."

"Sudah...Sudah...Jangan menangis...Besok kita coba lagi, oke? Aku akan meracuni Sehun dengan obat perangsang dosis tinggi...Akan ku buat Sehun mengemis-ngemis sentuhanmu..."

Jongdae mengusap pundak Baekhyun dengan lembut, berusaha menghibur luka hati yang dirasa Baekhyun dengan sebuah ide brilliant yang sebenarnya sedikit kotor tapi menantang untuk dicoba.

"Apakah itu artinya, aku harus belajar handjob dan blowjob? Aku rasa aku harus mulai melatih mulutku agar lebih elastis...Kata orang kan kalau hidungnya besar, penisnya juga besar..."

"Kau harus... Kau harus memastikan seluruh batangnya masuk dan menyentuh tenggorokanmu...Jika kau bisa membuatnya orgasme hanya dengan lidah dan bibirmu, aku yakin dia tidak akan melirik gadis lain di Beijing...Dia akan..."

"Sssstttttt...Berhenti disitu..."

Baekhyun merentangkan lengannya dengan tiba-tiba, menahan gerak Jongde agar tak terus melangkah dan membuat eksistensi keduanya perlahan disadari.

"Ada apa,Baek? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku berhenti?"

"Sstttt...Kecilkan suaramu,bodoh...!"

Baekhyun menempelkan ujung telunjuknya di depan bibir Jongdae. Menghentikan suara sember Jongdae agar tak lagi banyak bertanya seperti seorang wartawan. Ujung jemarinya kini mengarah pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya. Mengabarkan pada Jongdae, jika ada seonggok manusia mencurigakan yang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan lokernya.

"Kau mengenalnya? Apa yang dia lakukan di depan lokermu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, fokusnya sepenuhnya terenggut oleh sosok dibalik balutan hoodie oversize yang kini terlihat tengah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam lokernya.

"Aku rasa, dia adalah orang yang selama ini menerorku dengan memasukan barang-barang aneh ke dalam lokerku...Tak hanya surat kaleng yang berisi ujaran kebencian, aku juga pernah mendapatkan pecahan botol berlumuran darah dan bucket bunga Krisan...Akhirnya sekarang aku tau siapa pelakunya..."

"Itu terdengar mengerikan,Baek..."

"Bukankah kau sudah tau, jika sekarang aku memiliki banyak musuh setelah berkencan dengan Sehun? Aku rasa mereka masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, jika sekarang Sehun adalah milikku..."

"Lalu apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

Baekhyun mengulas sebuah seringai licik di sudut bibir saat sebuah ide jahat tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Saat hatinya masih diselimuti emosi jiwa akibat kegagalan kencannya tadi malam, mungkin semesta sedang memberinya penghiburan dengan mengirimkan bedebah itu untuk dijadikan sasaran amukan.

"Tangkap dan bawa dia atap sekolah...Kau hajar saja dulu, tapi jangan sampai pingsan...Nanti aku akan menyusulmu..."

"Siap,kapten!"

**...**

Usai memastikan keadaan aman dan tak ada seorangpun yang melihat Jongdae beraksi, Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri lokernya. Setidaknya, ia butuh bukti yang kuat agar lebih bersemangat menghajar bedebah itu hingga babak belur.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Aku hanya berharap dia tidak mengirimiku kotoran anjing..."

Baekhyun membuka lokernya dengan tidak sabaran, terlalu percaya diri jika apa yang ia tuduhkan adalah sebuah kenyataan tak terbantahkan. Hingga akhirnya, ia pencundangi oleh kenyataan. Tak ada pecahan botol ataupun bucket bunga Krisan di dalam sana, tak ada juga kotoran anjing seperti yang semula ia takutkan, karena ternyata, yang ada hanyalah seikat mawar merah dan sepucuk surat cinta berwarna merah jambu.

Baekhyun tergesa berlari, mengurai langkah secepat yang ia bisa sebelum Jongdae benar-benar membuat pria itu babak belur.

"Yak Kim Jongdae, Hentikan!"

Dengan nafas yang terengah hebat, Baekhyun mengurai langkah lebar-lebar ke arah Jongdae yang terlihat tengah larut menikmati permainan. Begitu bersemangat menjinjak dan menendang tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang kini tergolek tak berdaya di bawah kakinya. Chanyeol sesekali terbatuk, masih berjuang untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya yang nyaris terenggut.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Yak! Kim Jongdae kubilang hentikan! Kau tak mendengarku?"

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Jongdae dari belakang, menahan gerak sahabatnya yang begitu brutal seperti kesetanan. Ia hanya terlalu takut jika kesalahpahaman ini akan berujung fatal.

"Ah waeeeeeee? Jangan khawatir... Aku akan berhenti sebelum dia pingsan..."

"Jongdae-ya... Kita salah orang..."

Baekhyun berbisik lirih dengan wajah yang telah pias, mulai diserang panik usai mendapati lebam biru dan darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibir Chanyeol. Terlebih, saat ia melihat Chanyeol hanya bisa terpejam tak berdaya, seolah ia telah sampai di persimpangan hidup dan mati.

"Salah orang bagaimana? Aku bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri jika ia memasukan sesuatu ke dalam lokermu..."

"Bukan dia...Bukan dia yang menerorku..."

"Lalu apa yang dia masukan ke dalam lokermu?"

"Seikat mawar merah dan surat cinta..."

Kejutan.

Detik ini, Jongdae merasa lututnya lemas tak bertulang. Bagiamana mungkin Baekhyun datang dengan sebuah pengakuan bodoh, setelah sekian banyak kalori yang ia bakar dan segenap tenaga yang ia kerahkan untuk baku hantam? Sia-sia sudah ia mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan untuk membuat Chanyeol berakhir tumbang.

"Surat cinta? Wah...Kau benar-benar,Byun Baekyun...Kembalikan 30menitku yang berharga! Kenapa kau tega membuat seorang bucin yang tak berdosa sepertinya babak belur?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini...Kita dalam masalah,Kim Jongdae...Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita? Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ini,Baek...Kau yang menyuruhku menghajarnya sampai babak belur...Jadi jangan libatkan aku,okey?"

"Ya! Kau pergi kemana? Jangan kabur! Yak,Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae memilih untuk menuli, mengabaikan teriakan melengking Baekhyun yang tak henti mengiba agar ia tak kabur dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain itu, ia hanya tak ingin ibunya terkena serangan jantung ringan setelah tau putra kesayangannya terlibat baku hantam.

Baekhyun kini beku seorang diri, menatap iba ke arah Chanyeol yang sesekali terbatuk dengan lelehan darah di sudut bibirnya. Dengan gerak terbata ia berjalan mendekat, mengabarkan eksistensinya dan bersiap memikul tanggungjawab ini seorang diri.

"Ku bantu berdiri..Aku akan mengobati lukamu..."

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Baekhyun memapah tubuh jangkung Chanyeol seorang diri ke sudut remang, menuntun tubuh penuh luka itu untuk rebah di atas pangkuannya. Ia tergesa meraih kotak obatnya dari dalam tas, bersiap memberikan pertolongan pertama pada luka yang terlihat menganga dan membuat hatinya kian dilanda rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa tidak melawan,huh? Dasar bodoh...Tubuhmu bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada Jongdae..."

Alih-alih minta maaf, Baekhyun justru sibuk mengomel seperti seorang ibu tiri. Ia hanya terlalu gemas melihat sikap pasrah Chanyeol yang terkesan tak memiliki usaha apapun untuk membela diri.

Namun tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah dengan netra yang sempurna terpejam menahan nyeri. Meski sebenarnya perih, namun diam-diam ia bersyukur bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Bisa rebah di pangkuan dan merasakan sentuhan lembut jemari Baekhyun di wajahnya.

Meski dalam keadaan babak belur, Baekhyun tak dapat memungkiri jika pria dalam pangkuannya benar-benar berparas tampan, terutama, bibir merahnya yang terlihat menggoda untuk digigit. Sadarkan dirimu,Byun Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membela diri? Setidaknya kau bisa menjelaskan pada Jongdae, jika ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman..."

"Jika dengan babak belur seperti ini bisa membuatku dekat denganmu, aku rela setiap hari dihajar dan dipukuli..."

"Dasar bodoh..."

Baekhyun diam-diam tersipu, kedua belah pipinya kini dihiasi rona merah yang kentara. Merasa tersanjung sekaligus lega, sebab cemas yang semula menghantui pikirannya, kini telah terpatahkan.

"Loey, maafkan aku...Aku telah salah menuduhmu dan membuat kau babak belur seperti ini...Aku benar-benar menyesal dan aku minta maaf..."

"Sunbae, darimana kau tau namaku? Apakah kau telah membaca suratku?"

Chanyeol diam-diam tersipu, merasa tersanjung sebab gadis yang ia puja menyebut namanya dengan begitu manis, bahkan sebelum ia sempat memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku belum...Aku hanya melihatnya di hoodie yang kau pakai..."

Dengan tingkat ke-soktau-an diatas rata-rata, Baekhyun begitu percaya diri memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Loey. Keyakinan itu datang saat ia melihat hoodie hitam yang dipakai Chanyeol, hoodie oversize dengan nomer punggung 11 dan nama Loey yang tercetak besar disana.

"Aku pikir kau telah membaca surat dariku, ternyata belum..."

"Tidak sempat...Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan membacanya nanti dirumah..."

Binar hangat yang semula terpancar dari kedua bola matanya, seketika berubah redup. Seberkas rasa kecewa tercetak jelas disana, di seraut wajah tampan yang membuat Baekhyun kini mulai merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya.

"Loey, bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan?"

"Kenapa hanya satu? Sementara aku bisa memberimu 100 atau bahkan 1000 jika kau mau..."

Seharusnya detik ini Baekhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti seorang pembual ulung, namun nyatanya, ia justru merona. Merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari dan beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Apakah semua kata yang lahir dari bibirnya berkadar gula tinggi seperti ini?

"Loey, bisakah ini hanya menjadi rahasia kita bertiga? Kumohon jangan adukan ini pada guru Kim... Dia hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan dan membuat perkara ini menjadi rumit..."

"Hanya itu? Tenang saja...Aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat...Tapi aku juga punya satu permintaan..."

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan bertanggungjawab atas ini...Aku akan membawamu pergi kerumah sakit dan menanggung semua biaya pengobatanmu..."

"Bukan tentang itu...Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji satu hal..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar yang menghantui. Ia bahkan kini sibuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai mendominasi dan terlanjur berkeliaran di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol ternyata sedang menyusun sebuah rencana licik untuk balas dendam?

"Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk menikah denganku di kehidupan selanjutnya..."

"Kenapa harus menunggu dikehidupan selanjutnya? Tak bisakah di kehidupan ini saja?"

Diam-diam, Baekhyun mengutuk lidahnya yang benar-benar lancang. Ia tak benar tahu, kenapa ia harus se-antusias ini untuk sebuah wacana yang masih abu-abu? Ia bahkan mengingkari sebuah kenyataan, bahwa ia dan Chanyeol baru saja bertemu 30menit yang lalu. Sadarkan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun.

"Bukankah sekarang hatimu telah dimiliki pria lain? Haruskah aku merebutmu darinya?"

Baekhyun tak benar tau, apakah pernyataan itu benar tulus atau hanya sebuah omong kosong? Yang ia tahu, ia merasakan sebuah hangat yang menjalar di hati saat mendengar Chanyeol begitu lugas menginginkannya. Sebuah perasaan hangat yang tidak ia rasakan ketika Sehun meminta hatinya untuk dimiliki.

"Lakukanlah...Rebut aku dari pelukannya...Jika kau berhasil, kau tak perlu menungguku mati dan bereinkarnasi untuk menikah denganmu..."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Baekhyuuuunn... Lu yang begitu, tapi kenapa gue yang ngerasa maluuu...?  
\- Terimakasih untuk review positifnya selama ini, dear. Happy weekend. Salam Chanbaek is Real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast :**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongdae**

**-Xiao Lu**

**CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/RATE M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read!**

"Kau yakin sudah membawa semuanya? Baju hangatmu? Dompet? Pasport? Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?"

Baekhyun mencoba menyamakan tinggi keduanya yang rumpang, berjinjit demi bisa melingkarkan selembar syal berwarna merah pada leher sang kekasih. Memastikan kekasih tampannya agar tetap hangat dan nyaman selama perjalanan nanti. Ia diam-diam terkikik di balik punggung tangan, menertawakan Sehun yang kini terlihat seperti pengantin Goblin.

"Sudah semuanya,Babe...Tapi ada satu yang tak bisa kubawa..."

"Apa?"

"Kekasih mungilku yang cerewet..."

Sehun mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut, menatap hangat ke arah kedua belah pipi bulat Baekhyun yang kini bersemu merah. Iris cokelatnya menatap lekat ke arah si mungil, menikmati detik berharga yang tersisa sebelum akhirnya harus mengalah pada jarak yang membentang memisahkan.

"Sehunie, kau harus ingat jika kau adalah milikku...Jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk melirik gadis lain...Atau aku akan benar-benar pergi ke cenayang dan membuatmu kejang-kejang..."

Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh, menertawakan sikap posesif Baekhyun yang terlihat meragukan setianya. Baekhyun hanya terlalu percaya pada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan, _tendangan jarak dekat saja seringkali gagal, apalagi tendangan jarak jauh._

"Jangan khawatir...Aku sudah menulisnya besar-besar disini...Sehunie hanya milik Baekhyunie..." Sehun menunjuk dahinya yang berkilau dengan ujung telunjuknya, berpura-pura mengggunakanya sebagai pena untuk menuliskan sebuah pengakuan manis agar Baekhyun lekas mengakhiri cemburunya yang berlebih.

"Kau juga harus ingat, kau harus mengirim pesan padaku setiap hari...Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan mengilang tanpa kabar..."

"Iya,Babe...Aku akan mengingatnya..."

"Kau juga harus menelponku setidaknya 3x seminggu...Kau akan berada dalam masalah jika memiliki panggilan lain saat aku menelponmu...Karena aku akan memecahkan celengan babiku dan langsung terbang ke Beijing untuk menyeretmu pulang..."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah masam, tengah berfikir dengan keras, bagaimana caranya menahan Sehun agar urung terbang ke belahan bumi lain dan meninggalkannya? Haruskah ia menangis meraung agar Sehun urung pergi dan merobek tiket pesawatnya? Dan haruskah ia berguling di lantai agar Sehun menyerah pada mimpinya untuk menjadi pilot?

_"Tuhan, jadi seperti ini rasanya ditinggal pas lagi sayang-sayangnya?"_

"Apakah kau begitu berat berpisah denganku? Jika iya, kau boleh ikut denganku..."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menatap dengan penuh antusias, terlanjur sibuk membayangkan betapa syahdu jika keduanya bisa tetap bersama hingga ke negeri Tirai bambu. Tak akan ada rindu, tak akan ada hari yang sepi dan kelabu, dan tak akan ada hati yang curiga dan cemburu.

"Tentu saja...Kau hanya perlu menekuk tubuhmu yang mungil dan masuk ke dalam koperku...Berhentilah mengoceh dan jangan membuat keributan, maka 2jam kemudian kau akan sampai dengan selamat di Beijing..."

Betapa cerdas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Dasar bodoh...Kau ingin membunuhku?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun dengan gemas, melampiaskan kekesalannya karena Sehun telah membuat angan-angannya berakhir hancur dan berkeping. Namun pada pukulan ke sekian, Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan sigap, menarik tubuh mungilnya hingga berakhir dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Baekhyun telah menunggu detik mendebarkan ini selama ratusan purnama, saat dimana ia bisa mengusakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kekasih dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Vanila khas Sehun yang terasa begitu adiktif. Rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman, hingga ia mulai mensemogakan agar waktu sejenak berhenti dan membiarkannya mengukir kenangan indah ini di hati dan pikirannya.

"Percayalah padaku...Jauh ataupun dekat, kau akan tetap menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hatiku...Tak akan ada yang lain..."

"Jangan berbohong...Atau hidungmu akan semakin besar..."

Semula Baekhyun mengira, jika ancaman darinya akan terdengar horor dan membuat Sehun berfikir ribuan kali sebelum membohonginya. Namun ternyata, Sehun lebih ajaib dari apa yang ia kira.

"Seharusnya kau bangga dengan hal itu,Babe...Itu adalah sebuah aset yang berharga...Karena semakin besar hidung seorang lelaki, itunya juga akan semakin besar..."

"Ya tuhan...Ternyata selama ini aku berkencan dengan seorang pria mesum..."

"Sehunie...!"

Sehun reflek mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun menjauh, tergesa melepas pelukan keduanya saat sebuah suara melengking tiba-tiba hadir menyapa. Ia mengulas sebuah senyum yang canggung, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin saat menyambut kedatangan keluarga besarnya yang turut mengantar kepergiannya ke Beijing.

Hingga detik ini, Baekhyun masih sulit untuk percaya, bahwa Sehun benar-benar mendorong tubuhnya hingga limbung dan nyaris jatuh tersungkur. Sehun terlihat begitu panik dengan wajah yang memucat, seolah ia baru saja tertangkap basah mencuri sekeping black card dari dompet orangtuanya.

"Ah...Kau sedang bersama pacarmu ternyata...Apakah kami menganggu? Haruskah kami pergi dan membiarkan kalian melanjutkan pelukan hangat tadi?"

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan sebuah seringai yang hanya ia dan tuhan yang tahu. Sepasang netranya yang serupa burung hantu menelisik dengan teliti setiap jengkal penampilan Baekhyun, menatap dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala tanpa sekalipun berkedip. Sebuah tatap berbahaya yang membuat Baekhyun berharap bumi sejenak terbelah dan menelannya.

"Pacar? Tentu saja bukan...Kami hanya berteman, kebetulan dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku...Jadi dia datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal..."

Baekhyun menajamkan pendengarannya sekali lagi, mencoba mencerna dengan akal sehat yang tersisa, saat Sehun dengan lantang menyebutnya sebagai teman? Hanya teman?

"Begitukah? Aku pikir kalian berkencan..."

"Tentu saja tidak...Dia sama sekali bukan typeku..."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, mulai mengutuk mulut jahat seorang Oh Sehun yang berani-beraninya berkata omong kosong. Apakah ia mendadak lupa, tentang betapa keras ia berusaha dan memaksakan diri hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berkencan?

"Kau yakin, tak ingin memperkenalkan temanmu pada kami?"

Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah penekanan yang kentara saat menyebut kata teman, sengaja menabur garam diatas luka hati yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Ah...aku hampir saja lupa...Perkenalkan, ini Byun Baekhyun, teman sekelasku...Dan Baekhyun, perkenalkan ini eomma,aboeji, dan noonaku, Oh Kyungsoo..."

Baekhyun membungkuk dengan canggung, tak sama sekali tak memiliki keberanian yang tersisa untuk sekedar menatap keluarga besar Oh yang terhormat. Ia hanya bisa meremas ujung coatnya dengan gelisah, diam-diam mensemogakan agar acara ramah tamah ini lekas berakhir.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur, tergesa membentang jarak dari sekumpulan manusia chaebol yang memiliki kasta jauh diatasnya. Ia terasing seorang diri, mematung bak segumpal arca saat mereka begitu asyik saling berbincang tanpa sedikitpun menghargai eksistensinya disana.

"Maaf, saya harus segera pulang...Abeoji sudah menunggu saya dirumah..."

Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk pamit, terpaksa mengujarkan sebuah kebohongan demi bisa segera enyah dari sini. Setidaknya, ia harus menyelamatkan tekanan darahnya yang terus merangkak naik, sebelum ia stroke dan mati muda.

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari tuan Oh, Baekhyun bergegas mengurai langkah lebar-lebar, melangkah secepat yang ia bisa sebelum akhirnya Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya dan membuat langkahnya harus tertahan.

'Baek, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu..."

"Tolong lepaskan...Temanmu ini harus segera pulang..."

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sehun, meronta sekuat yang ia bisa meski tenaganya tak akan pernah sebanding dengan Sehun. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Sehun, ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan memukul samsak tinjunya dengan segenap kekuatan dalam.

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal tadi...Maaf karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuimu di depan keluargaku..."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan...Aku mengerti keadaanmu...Bukankah terlalu memalukan, untuk mengakui gadis miskin sepertiku sebagai kekasihmu?"

"Bukan karena itu, tapi karena keluargaku terlalu kolot dan primitif...Mereka tak mengizinkanku berkencan sebelum aku berhasil menjadi seorang pilot...Jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi...Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka..."

Sehun mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun, mengiba sebuah maaf pada si mungil yang terlanjur kecewa atas ucapnya yang fatal. Ia mencoba mendalami karakternya sebagai seorang pria yang bersalah, menunjukan raut wajah penuh sesal demi sebuah pengampunan.

"Lalu harus sampai kapan kita menyembunyikan ini?"

"Hanya sampai aku menyelesaikan pendidikanku...Tunggulah sebentar lagi..."

**...**

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bawa? Kenapa warnanya terlihat begitu menjijikan?"

Jongdae menatap curiga ke arah sebuah bingkisan yang dipegang erat oleh Baekhyun, sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah jambu yang telah Baekhyun persiapkan sejak matahari masih mengintip malu-malu. Berbekal tutorial yang ia tonton dari Youtube, ia berhasil merampungkan masakannya meski bentuknya terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Hari ini aku sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk membuat Cheesse Kimbab untuk Loey, aku harap rasanya tidak aneh..."

"Wah...Sulit dipercaya...Kau bahkan tak pernah membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk pacarmu sendiri...Lalu sekarang? Kau membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk pria lain? Kau pasti sudah tergoda untuk mendua...Iya kan?"

Sebaris tuduhan yang Jongdae layangkan, secara tak langsung telah menggiring Baekhyun untuk berfikir kotor dan terbersit untuk mendua. Mengapa timingnya begitu tepat? Mengapa Loey datang tepat disaat Sehun pergi ke belahan bumi lain? Apakah semesta sedang menguji setianya?

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong...Aku membuat kimbab ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena kau telah membuatnya babak belur...Hanya sebatas itu..."

"Alibi...Aku tau, kau pasti berniat untuk merayunya kan? Iya kan? Kau diam-diam ingin berkencan dengannya di belakang Sehun kan? Iya kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Jongdae! Kau sangat berisik dan sok tau!"

Dengan kekuatan bulan, Baekhyun menendang bokong Jongdae sebelum akhirnya kabur dan bertekad melanjutkan pencariannya seorang diri. Baginya, Jongdae sama sekali tidak berguna, sama sekali tidak membantu dan hanya sibuk mengatakan hal-hal bodoh.

"Yak Baekhyun, tunggu akuuuu...!"

Dengan suara khas yang melengking, Jongdae berlari terbirit mengejar Baekhyun. Terpaksa mengalah dan mengunci bibir usilnya rapat-rapat sebelum Baekhyun semakin murka dan kembali menendang bokongnya.

"Hoobae...Apakah kau mengenal seseorang yang bernama Loey? Dia bertubuh jangkung seperti Lee Minhoo, mempunyai lesung pipit yang menggoda seperti Hyunbin dan memiliki sepasang kuping yang menggemaskan seperti Dobbi...Kau mengenalnya?"

Dengan gaya sok yang sok akrab, Baekhyun mulai menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol pada setiap hoobae yang dia temui di lorong sekolah. Semula ia berfikir, dengan tubuh proporsional bak model dan wajah yang rupawan, Chanyeol adalah seorang murid yang populer di antara gadis-gadis. Namun ternyata, tak satupun mengenal Chanyeol. Bahkan, setelah lebih dari satu lusin hoobae yang ia interogasi, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan berikan kimbab itu padaku...Aku berjanji akan memakannya dengan lahap..."

Setelah lelah mengekori Baekhyun kesana-kemari, Jongdae mulai merengek dan merayu Baekhyun untuk menghentikan pencarian ini.

"Jangan bermimpi aku akan memberikan kimbab ini untukmu...Tidak akan!"

"Daripada kau membuatnya sakit perut karena masakanmu yang beracun, lebih baik kau berikan saja padaku...Kau hanya perlu memberiku obat diare tanpa perlu merasa sungkan dan bersalah..."

"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap mencarinya sampai ketemu...Dan jika hasilnya tetap nihil, kau harus membantuku menyelinap ke ruang guru untuk mencuri pengeras suara...Aku akan berdiri di tengah lapangan basket dan berteriak dengan lantang "HEI... PRIA BERNOMOR PUNGGUNG 11 YANG TELAH BERJANJI AKAN MENIKAHIKU DI KEHIDUPAN SELANJUTNYA, AKU MENUNGGUMU DI LAPANGAN BASKET!"

"Dasar gadis sinting! Kau lakukan saja sendiri!"

Jongdae akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk kabur, tak tahan lagi dengan kelakukan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin abstrak. Setidaknya, ia harus menyelamatkan harga dirinya sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar bertindak nekat hingga memalukan bangsa dan negara.

Namun, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, si keras kepala dengan urat malu yang nyaris putus. Ia tetap melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan gayanya yang tengil, menyambangi satu-satu persatu hoobae yang ia temui, demi menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Hingga tiba-tiba, pandang matanya tertuju pada seekor sampah masyarakat yang tengah berdiri di depan loker. Kim Jongin, berandal nakal yang mencintai keributan dan bercita-cita menjadi provokator agar dunia tidak sepi.

"Yak,Kim Jongin...Kemari...Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan..."

Dengan gaya bossy, Baekhyun membuat sebuah gesture yang membuat Jongin sontak lari terbirit ke arahnya. Ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan disini, yaitu hoodie hitam bernomor punggung 88 yang kini dikenakan Jongin. Terlihat begitu familiar dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Nini Bear 88...Cih...Asal kau tau, Ini sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu, Kim Jongin..."

Baekhyun bergidig jijik saat membaca nama punggung yang tercetak di hoodie Jongin, terdengar begitu cute, namun berbanding terbalik dengan predikat berandal yang ia miliki.

"Gadis-gadis cheerleader yang memberikan panggilan itu padaku...Mereka bilang aku menggemaskan seperti bayi beruang..."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, tak sanggup lagi mendengar omong kosong Jongin yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri diatas rata-rata.

"Kau bukan bayi beruang, tapi bayi gorilla..."

Setelah di lihat, diraba dan diterawang dengan sisa jarak yang lebih minimalis, Baekhyun menjadi semakin yakin jika hoodie yang dikenakan Jongin sama persis dengan milik Chanyeol. Dan setelah memutar otak bebalnya hingga jungkir balik, ia kembali sadar, jika hoodie itu adalah hoodie kebanggaan team basket. Dan kesimpulannya adalah, Jongin pasti mengenal sosok berkuping lebar yang telah ia cari kesana-kemari.

"Jonginah...Sebagai kepala suku di team basket, Kau pasti mengenal pria bernomor punggung 11 yang bernama Loey,kan?"

"Tentu saja...Kami bahkan berada di kelas yang sama..."

Setelah lelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah, semesta akhirnya berbaik hati memberinya sebuah petunjuk yang akan segera mengantarnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Usaha memang tidak pernah mengkhianati hasil. Sabar adalah Koentji.

"Kalau begitu, tolong antar aku untuk bertemu dengannya...Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya..."

"Tidak bisa,Sunbae...Kemarin adalah hari terakhirnya disini..."

"Hari terakhirnya disini? Jadi maksudmu...Dia...Dia meninggal? Yak Kim Jongdae! Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka sekarang juga!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan murka, terlanjur emosi karena otak bebalnya yang gagal mencerna jawaban ambigu yang diujarkan Jongin. Ia bahkan telah siap lahir batin untuk menghajar Jongdae, membuat sepupu kesayangannya babak belur dan merangkak di bawah kakinya.

"Bukan seperti itu...Maksudku, dia dan keluarga memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang...Jadi dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disana..."

Setelah mengumpulkan kewarasannya yang sempat hilang, Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, jika semesta benar-benar gemar membuat moodnya up and down like a roller coaster. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia seenaknya pergi ke Jepang setelah membuat hati seorang gadis berdebar dan jatuh hati? Bahkan tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal? Terlalu.

"Pergi ke Jepang? Waeeeee? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku tidak tau...Tapi aku rasa, dia pindah karena menjadi korban bullying di sekolah..."

"Bullying? Katakan padaku...Siapa yang berani membully Loey? Aku akan menghajar bajingan itu hingga kaki dan kepalanya terpisah..."

Dengan kaki yang berjinjit menggemaskan, Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Jongin tidak sabaran. Menuntut sebuah jawab atas penyataan Jongin yang selalu setengah-setengah.

"Aku juga tidak tau pasti, siapa yang melakukannya...Hanya saja, sehari sebelum ia berpamitan, ia terlihat murung dengan wajah babak belur dan banyak luka lebam..."

"Jadi ia pergi, karena seseorang menghajarnya hingga babak belur?"

"Aku rasa seperti itu..."

Baekhyun seketika bungkam, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, saat ia tau, bahwa penyebab dibalik kepergian Chanyeol adalah ia sendiri.

**...**

Rasa kecewa karena pencariannya yang berakhir nihil, membuat langkah Baekhyun kembali berakhir disini. Di atap sekolah, sebuah tempat bersejarah dimana ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, untuk pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sudut remang, menatap kosong dengan isi pikiran yang terlanjur kusut.

Detik ini, ia merasa hidupnya benar-benar sunyi dan kelabu, tepatnya, setelah kepergian Sehun ke China, dan Chanyeol yang pergi tanpa pamit ke Jepang. Apakah mereka berdua bersekongkol untuk membuat hidupnya merana dan kesepian seperti ini?

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tak benar tau, mengapa ia berusaha begitu gigih untuk bisa menemukan Chanyeol. Apakah murni karena tuntutan rasa bersalah, atau karena sebuah rasa lain tak dapat ia definisikan?

"Baekhyun sunbae..."

Baekhyun tergesa bangkit, sedikit tak percaya saat netranya mendapati eksistensi Chanyeol yang kini berdiri nyata di depannya. Iris cokelatnya menatap sayu ke arah Chanyeol, ke arah bekas lebam yang telah lancang menggores wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Loey...Kau disini? Bukankah kau dan keluargamu pindah ke Jepang..."

"Darimana sunbae tau?"

Chanyeol mendekat dan menempatkan diri tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, melagukan sebuah intro yang dibarengi dengan sebuah senyuman berkadar gula tinggi yang membuat jiwa raga Baekhyun seketika nyaris oleng.

"Jongin yang memberitahuku...Dia bilang...Kau pindah karena trauma setelah dipukuli hingga babak belur...Itu salahku...Maafkan aku...Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini..."

"Jangan dengarkan Jongin...Dia hanya sok tau dan ingin memperkeruh suasana...Aku pindah ke Jepang sama sekali bukan karena dipukuli...Tapi karena ayahku memang dipindah tugaskan ke sana..."

"Jadi kau pergi ke Jepang bukan karena dipukuli Jongdae?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, mematahkan sebuah prasangka yang terlanjur diyakini Baekhyun sebagai sebuah nyata. Ia hanya tak sampai hati, melihat gadis pujaannya dirundung rasa bersalah atas kepergiannya yang tak terencana.

"Syukurlah...Aku merasa lega...Tadinya aku berfikir, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..."

"Aku datang ke sini untuk mengurus berkas kepindahanku dan...dan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sunbae..."

Baekhyun tak benar tau, apa yang salah dengan hatinya saat ini. Mengapa kepergian Chanyeol terasa jauh lebih menyesakkan dada, daripada saat ia harus melepas kepergian Sehun? Apakah hatinya benar-benar telah goyah?

"Jadi...Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi...Kita akan segera bertemu diatas altar...Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu, untuk merebutmu dari pelukan Sehun sunbae?"

"Omong kosong..."

Baekhyun harus menjinakkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berulah, berdetak kencang tanpa tau malu saat Chanyeol kembali menyerangnya dengan janji-janji manis yang membuatnya mendadak diabetes.

"Kau boleh menganggap ini omong kosong...Tapi cepat atau lambat, aku akan membuktikannya padamu..."

Baekhyun benar-benar meleleh, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, selain diam tertunduk dengan kedua belah pipi yang merona merah. Meksi bibirnya mencibir dan menganggap janji yang diucapkan Chanyeol sebagai sebuah omong kosong, namun hati kecilnya tak henti mensemogakan, agar suatu saat nanti, ketidakmungkinan itu bisa menjadi nyata.

"Loey, bisakah kau menerima ini? Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda permintaan maafku padamu..."

"Ini untukku? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini,Sunbae..."

Rasanya sungguh seperti mimpi. Ketika semula Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang paras indah Baekhyun dari jarak yang terbentang, kini ia bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tak hanya itu, ia bahkan menerima bingkisan berwarna menggemaskan dari Baekhyun, sungguh nikmat tuhan yang tak dapat didustakan.

"Cheese Kimbab? Wah...Ini terlihat enak,Sunbae... Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, diam-diam merasa tersanjung saat melihat Chanyeol begitu antusias menerima hadiah darinya. Hanya satu hal yang ia semogakan sekarang, semoga kimbab yang ia buat tidak beracun seperti yang Jongdae katakan.

"Ya, aku yang membuatnya sendiri...Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya...Karena sebenarnya...Aku tidak pandai memasak..."

"Aku yakin, apapun yang sunbae masak pasti akan terasa enak...Dan aku pasti akan memakannya dengan lahap!"

Usai mengikrarkan janji dengan lantang, Chanyeol bergegas melahap potongan kimbab yang pertama. Baekhyun menatap dengan debar jantung yang tidak baik-baik saja, penasaran sekaligus khawatir pada nasib Chanyeol usai mencicipi mahakarya yang telah ia buat dengan sepenuh hati.

Hingga pada akhirnya, apa yang ia takutkan benar terjadi. Chanyeol tersedak pada gigitannya yang pertama, sebuah reaksi alami yang menunjukan betapa mengerikan rasa kimbab buatannya.

"Loey...Kau baik-baik saja? Pelan-pelan..."

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut, mulai diserang panik dan sulit untuk berfikir waras dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini. Otak bebalnya bahkan mulai dihinggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Termasuk pertanyaan :

_"Apakah sekarang aku harus memberikan nafas buatan pada Loey?"_

Chanyeol tergesa meraih botol minuman Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, menenggaknya habis isinya dan memaksa kimbam dalam mulutnya agar ikut tertelan hingga ke dasar perut. Setidaknya, ia terlihat sedikit lebih elegan daripada harus memuntahkannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sekarat.

Detik ini, Chanyeol mulai dihinggapi rasa bersalah karena telah gagal menepati janjinya untuk makan depan lahap. Ia hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah cengiran bodoh, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, saat melihat wajah gadis pujaannya kini diselimuti mendung dan kehilangan senyumnya.

"Loey...Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku...Aku tersedak karena aku terharu...Aku tak menyangka jika kimbab buatan sunbae ternyata sangat enak dan mirip dengan buatan ibuku dirumah..."

Tentu saja itu bohong. Kimbab buatan ibunya jauh lebih manusiawi daripada kimbab buatan Baekhyun yang membuatnya nyaris mati keracunan.

"Kenapa kau minum dari botolku? Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya..."

"Ah...Itu...Maafkan aku,sunbae...Aku tau itu tidak sopan, tapi tadi benar-benar darurat...Aku tersedak dan terlalu panik untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri..."

"Kau telah membuat kita berciuman secara tidak langsung...Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamaku..."

"Berciuman? Aku dan sunbae?"

Chanyeol menjadi semakin tak mengerti, saat Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Akal sehatnya tak cukup mumpuni untuk mencerna, apa hubungan antara botol dengan ciuman pertama Baekhyun?

"Jongdae yang mengatakannya padaku...Karena bibirmu telah menempel tepat diatas bekas bibirku...maka secara tidak langsung...Kita telah berciuman..."

"Dan itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, diam-diam tersipu saat ia mencoba untuk mengakui, jika hingga detik ini bibirnya masih suci tak terjamah. Ia tak pernah tahu, jika sikap lugu ia tunjukan, perlahan membuat Chanyeol terprovokasi untuk menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun masih tertatih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangsek maju dan melumat belah bibirnya dengan lembut. Memberinya gigitan-gigitan kecil yang adiktif hingga membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa terpejam dengan detak jantung yang gemuruh. Sepasang telapak tangannya yang semula menapak tepat di dada Chanyeol, perlahan merambat hingga kini melingkar di balik tengkuk. Tak lagi canggung berbagi hangat, hingga tubuh keduanya kini tak lagi berjarak.

Dengan insting yang ia dapat usai menonton film biru bersama Jongdae, Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membalas meski dengan gerak yang canggung. Ia bahkan sengaja membuka bibirnya, menyatakan sebuah kepasrahan dan membiarkan lidah nakal Chanyeol terus membelit dan menjelajah goa hangatnya dengan cara yang sensual.

"Loey...Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

"Menciummu sebanyak dua kali...Menciummu secara langsung dan secara tidak langsung...Jadi, mana yang lebih kau suka?"

"Kenapa aku harus memilih, jika aku menyukai keduanya?"

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Gue tuh paling ga bisa bikin scene yang manis, kebiasaan bikin scene yang isinya bawang bombay semua...ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
\- Special thanks buat eonni **Desiyati_Arnie**, terimakasih masih nyempetin baca tulisan2 gue yang absurd, meskipun tulisan gue yang sebagus author lain, dan ga seproduktif author lain yang rajin update. Gomawo.  
\- Sampai jumpa di next Chapter. Salam Chanbaek is Real.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast :**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongdae**

**-Xiao Lu**

**CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/RATE M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read!**

**Drrrtttttttttt!**

Baekhyun menggeliat dengan enggan, memaksa sipitnya terjaga sebab getar dari handphonenya yang begitu ribut. Matahari yang ia sangka masih masih mengintip malu-malu, nyatanya telah berotasi dengan terik yang menyengat. Tak lagi bisa disebut pagi sebab jarum jam kini telah berada di angka 11.

Ia mengusap genangan liar di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menghentikan lajunya sebelum kembali menetes dan berakhir menjadi pulau-pulau di atas bantal.

"Yeoboseyo..."

"Babe, kau dirumah? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

Baekhyun seketika panik saat mengetahui jika pemilik suara di ujung sana adalah Sehun. Ia bergegas memeriksa notif di handphonenya, dan benar saja, ada 10 misseedcall dan 25pesan Kakao darinya yang terabaikan. Ia benar-benar seperti bangkai jika sudah tertidur.

"Babe, kau masih tidur?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah bangun...Aku baru saja pergi jalan-jalan ke taman bersama Mongmong...Jadi aku tak sempat membalas pesanmu...Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun terpaksa berbohong, mengarang sebuah cerita fiktif sebab tak ingin Sehun menganggapnya sebagai gadis pemalas yang cinta rebahan. Meski pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Baginya, hari libur adalah hari yang tepat untuk hibernasi. Untuk berguling-guling diatas ranjang, untuk maraton drama hingga pagi seperti yang ia lakukan tadi malam, dan menimbun lemak di pipi dengan menghabiskan isi kulkas.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputmu...Bisakah kau bersiap? Aku akan mengajakmu pergi..."

"Menjemputku? Kau sedang di Korea? Sejak kapan?"

Baekhyun mulai panik, bergegas melompat dari ranjangnya dan mulai ribut mencari handuk bergambar Pikachu kesayangannya yang sialnya tak nampak dalam pandangan. Ia mulai bergerilya, memeriksa lemari, kolong kasur dan setiap sudut kamar untuk menemukannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kaget? Ini kan tahun baru China,Babe...Kau lupa? Tentu saja aku libur..."

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Hokaido...Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi main sky di Saporro..."

Baekhyun yang semula tengah berkonsentrasi penuh menyikat gigi kelincinya, seketika tersedak saat Sehun ternyata memberinya sebuah jawaban yang mengejutkan. Hokaido? Ia hampir saja lupa jika ia tengah berkencan dengan seorang pria Chaebol. Berlibur ke Jepang untuk ukuran seorang tuan muda Oh yang terhormat adalah sebuah hal yang receh.

"Hokaido? Jepang? Kita akan ke Jepang? Hanya berdua? Whoaaa...Sehunie...Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata sangat romantis..."

Otak kotor Baekhyun bereaksi cepat, dengan percaya diri mengartikan jika ajakan main sky itu adalah sebuah kode halus untuk training honeymoon. Ke jepang? Hanya berdua? Hanya membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah berbunga-bunga.

"Bersiaplah...10menit aku aku sampai..."

"10menit lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap bare facenya di depan cermin, mulai berkeringat dingin karena pada kenyataannya ia bahkan belum mandi dan masih sangat berantakan. Rambut singanya bahkan masih terlihat kusut dengan kuncir kuda ala kadarnya. Setidaknya, ia memerlukan 30menit lagi untuk tampil cantik di hadapan Sehun. Bukankah ia perlu menggambar alis yang simetri dan memulas pipinya agar merona?

"Sehunie, bisakah kau mampir ke pet shop? Makanan Mongmong habis...Aku tidak mungkin pergi bersenang-senang sementara Mongmong disini kelaparan..."

"Baiklah...Sampai jumpa nanti,Babe..."

Mission complete!

Dengan perginya Sehun ke pet shop, setidaknya Baekhyun memiliki waktu sedikit lebih panjang untuk mandi dan bersolek. Mempersiapkan penampilan terbaiknya untuk pergi memadu kasih di negri Sakura.

**...**

"Bekuniiiiiiiiiiiii"

Suara melengking Jongdae benar-benar merusak kosenstrasi Baekhyun. Garis melengkung yang seharusnya melintang rapi diatas kelopak mata, terpaksa tercoret dan harus remidi. Jongdae benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Jongdae membanting tubuhnya di atas ranjang, bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengacau barang bawaan Baekhyun yang semula tertata rapi.

"Kau akan pergi? Kemana? Dengan siapa? Kau yakin tidak mengajakku?"

"Diamlah, Kim Jongdae! Jangan menggangguku...Aku buru-buru...Sebentar lagi Sehun datang menjemputku..."

Baekhyun menyemprotkan perfume beraroma rose di tengkuk dan pergelangan tangannya, memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada penampilannya yang cantik dan mempesona.

"Jadi kau akan berkencan dengan Sehun? Kemana? Bisakah aku ikut?"

"Jika kau ikut, kau hanya akan mengangguku bermesraan dengan Sehun...Jadi sebaiknya kau dirumah saja, gantikan aku menjaga Mongmong..."

Meski Jongdae telah memasang wajah innoncent dan memelas, nyatanya, Baekhyun tetap menolak pintanya mentah-mentah. Melayangkan tatapan tajam mematikan yang membuat harapan Jongdae seketika pupus. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir, jika Jongdae akan mengacau training honeymoonnya bersama Sehun.

"Memangnya kalian mau pergi kemana? Kenapa kau membawa koper sebesar ini? Kau terlihat seperti orang mau pindahan..."

"Ke Hokaido...Sehunie mengajakku bermain sky disana..."

"Tega sekali...Kau meninggalkanku membusuk di kamar bersama Mongmong, sementara kau bersenang-senang disana...?"

"Berhentilah merajuk dan pergilah kencan dengan Minseok..."

Usai mengabaikan Jongdae yang terus merajuk dan meratapi kepergiannya, Baekhyun kini sibuk mengabsen satu per satu barang bawaannya. Memeriksanya sekali lagi agar tak ada satupun yang luput dan tertinggal.

"Pasport, dompet, baju hangat, syal sudah... skincare dan seperangkat alat makeup juga sudah...Apalagi yang harus ku bawa?"

"Bawa ini sebagai bekal...Meski rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman, Sehun tetap harus memakainya..."

Jongdae menyelipkan sebuah benda keramat di telapak tangan Baekhyun, salah satu koleksi kondom dotted yang selalu ia bawa di dalam dompetnya. Ia benar-benar berbakat meracuni otak polos Baekhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau memberiku pengaman? Yak! Kim Jongdae, Kau sudah gila?"

"Realistis saja,Baek...Sebagai sepasang kekasih, aku yakin kalian pasti akan bermalam di kamar dan ranjang yang sama...Jadi kau harus bersiap jika tiba-tiba Sehun menerkam dan menggagahimu..."

"Yak! Kenapa kau menakutiku? Aku tidak siap untuk itu..."

Meski sejak awal ia mendambakan beraneka skinkip di tengah cuaca yang dingin dan syahdu, namun tetap saja, jiwanya bergetar saat pikiran polosnya terlanjur membayangkan jika Sehun tiba-tiba menerkamnya dengan tatapan lapar. Merampas kesucian yang selama ini ia jaga dengan rayuan berkadar gula tinggi. Bucin lemah sepertinya pasti akan seketika luluh dan membuka paha lebar-lebar.

"Relax...Jika itu yang pertama untukmu, rasanya memang akan sedikit sakit dan...Sedikit berdarah...Tapi bertahanlah...Jika Sehun melakukannya dengan kasar, kau cakar saja punggungnya..."

"Apakah rasanya benar-benar sakit? Ya tuhan...Aku benar-benar gugup..."

"Benar-benar sakit...Kau mungkin akan kesulitan berjalan setelahnya..."

Baekhyun mulai panas dingin, diserang gugup berlebih usai mendengar teori tentang reproduksi dan berkembangbiak langsung dari ahlinya. Hati kecilnya mulai curiga dan mempertanyakan, apakah Sehun sengaja mengajaknya pergi jauh ke Jepang untuk berkembangbiak?

"Satu lagi, jangan pakai sumpalan di bra dan bokongmu...Atau Sehun akan kecewa karena ternyata isinya hanya sebesar biji ketumbar..."

Jongdae melirik dada Baekhyun dengan ujung mata, diam-diam menahan tawanya yang hampir pecah di balik punggung tangan. Menertawakan Baekhyun yang ternyata kecanduan memakai sumpalan di bra dan bokongnya agar terlihat lebih sexy.

"Yak! Kau mengejek ukuranku? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajariku untuk memakai sumpalan di bra dan bokong!"

"Tapi kali ini jangan pakai...Percayalah padaku...Cukup pakai celana dalam dan bra dengan warna yang senada untuk membuat Sehun tergoda..."

"Benarkah? Ya tuhan...Aku benar-benar harus mengganti celana dalamku sekarang...Apakah aku harus memakai lingerie warna merah agar terlihat lebih menggoda?"

"Tentu saja...Kau juga harus memakai gaun tidur yang tipis dan menerawang...Itu akan membuatmu terlihat lebih menggairahkan..."

Baekhyun seketika sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Mencari gaun sexynya yang terselip di antara tumpukan sweeter dan hoodie oversize yang sehari-hari ia kenakan. Entah mengapa, semakin sering Sehun mengabaikannya, semakin besar hasratnya untuk membuat Sehun tertekuk lutut.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Sehun mengabaikanku? Bagaimana jika dia langsung tidur dan hanya memunggungiku?"

"Jangan panik...Kau hanya perlu mencampurkan ini ke dalam minumannya...Aku jamin, Sehun akan ereksi sampai pagi dan mengemis sentuhanmu..."

"Ini apa? Obat perangsang? Wah...Kim Jongdae...Kau benar-benar luar biasa..."

Baekhyun menatap takjub ke arah obat jahanam yang diberikan Jongdae padanya. Terlanjur sibuk berfikir kotor tentang betapa sexynya Sehun saat menggeram dengan tatapan lapar. Semoga saja ranjangnya kokoh dan tahan goncangan.

"Jangan kecewakan aku...Buat Sehun tergila-gila padamu..."

**...**

"Kau sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, telah siap lahir batin untuk memulai liburan romantisnya bersama Sehun. Ia berjalan mengekori Sehun menuju mobil, menyeret koper mungilnya agar turut serta dalam langkahnya.

Namun, sebuah kejanggalan mulai tercium saat Sehun membukakan pintu tengah mobilnya, menyibak sebuah kejutan yang membuat angan-angan Baekhyun seketika pupus.

"Babe, kenalkan...Ini teman-temanku dari China...Kita akan liburan bersama mereka..."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung, berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. Ia terlalu percaya diri dan terlanjur meyakini, jika ini adalah liburan romantis antara sepasang dewasa yang telah lama disiksa rindu, namun kenyataannya, Sehun membawa serombongan bala kurawa.

Ada 5orang yang ada di dalam sana. Kris beserta kekasihnya Zizi, Suho beserta kekasihnya Yixing, dan seorang pria berparas cantik yang bernama Xiaolu.

Bagi Baekhyun, formasi ini terasa sedikit janggal.

Sebenarnya, ini nyaris menjadi triple date yang sempurna jika saja Xiaolu tidak turut serta dalam rombongan. Atau mungkin, akan menjadi quadruple date jika saja Xiaolu datang bersama kekasihnya. Masih menjadi misteri mengapa Xiaolu datang tanpa menggandeng siapapun. Apakah eksistensinya tak lebih dari team hore-hore yang merangkap sebagai sesi dokumentasi? Atau mungkin, Xiaolu sedang uji nyali dengan menjadi satu-satunya jomblo ditengah mereka yang bercinta?

Entahlah.

Usia selesai dengan basa-basi perkenalan, Baekhyun menempatkan diri bersama para ladies dibangku belakang, duduk diantara dua gadis China yang tengah asik berghibah dengan bahasa yang tak ia pahami. Ia benar-benar memerlukan subtittle untuk mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sementara Kris duduk di balik kemudi, berperan sebagai juru mudi di didampingi Suho sebagai sang navigator. Sedangkan Sehun dan Xiaolu duduk di bangku tengah, menikmati perjalanan dengan obrolan intim dan sesekali tertawa renyah seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya yang mulai pening sembari meratapi nasib, nasib sialnya yang kini merasa terkucilkan sebagai minoritas diantara sekawanan asing dari China.

"Apakah aku adalah satu-satunya yang berbicara bahasa Korea disini? Jika tau akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku dirumah saja bersama Mongmong..."

Detik ini, ia benar-benar menyesal tidak membawa Jongdae turut serta bersamanya. Ia merindukan Jongdae dan segala kemesuman yang ada diotaknya.

**...**

"Sehunie tunggu aku..."

Baekhyun setengah berlari, berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan Sehun yang berjalan tergesa meninggalkannya. Ia menggamit lengan Sehun dengan erat, menahan gerak sang kekasih yang nyaris melupakan eksistensinya.

"Sehunie, koperku berat...Bisakah kau membantuku membawanya?"

Dengan wajah memelas, Baekhyun merajuk manja perihal kopernya yang bermassa berlebih seperti beban hidup. Melempar kode keras agar Sehun bersikap gentleman seperti yang dilakukan Kris dan Suho, membebaskan kekasih cantiknya dari tugas angkat berat yang menguras tenaga.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk jangan membawa barang terlalu banyak? Kita hanya liburan 2hari,Babe...Kenapa kau membawa barang sebanyak ini? Apakah kau membawa bantal dan selimutmu juga?"

Tentu saja. Ini adalah sepenuhnya salah Jongdae. Mulut usil Jongdae telah berhail memprovokasi Baekhyun untuk membawa setumpuk set lingeri yang rupa-rupa warnanya. Warna hitam agar terlihat sexy dan misterius, warna merah agar lebih sexy dan menantang, dan beraneka gaun tidur tipis menerawang yang mengundang birahi.

"Aku tidak...Hanya beberapa pakaian hangat..."

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi..."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang sempurna masam, mengutuk sikap dingin Sehun dengan tingkat kepekaan nol besar. Andai saja bisa tukar tambah, ia rela menukar Sehun dengan Suho atau Kris yang memperlakukan kekasihnya dengan sangat manis.

"Sehunie, tak bisakah kita berlibur berdua saja? Kau tau, aku hampir mati karena bosan... Aku hanya bisa diam sepanjang perjalanan karena kau mengabaikanku...Aku bahkan tak bisa ngobrol dengan Zizi dan Yixing karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka katakan...Ini benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman..."

Sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal bulus seorang Byun Baekhyun, merengek untuk memisahkan diri dari rombongan agar bisa berlovey-dovey berdua saja dengan Sehun. Setidaknya, ia harus memanfaatkan 2harinya yang berharga dengan baik dan benar. Membayar lunas rindu yang terlanjur menggunung sebab jarak dan waktu yang lancang memisahkan.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu,Babe...Aku hanya sedang mencoba menghibur Xiaolu...Dia baru saja putus dengan pacarnya...Itu saja..."

Baekhyun sadar, sampai babi bertelur-pun ia tidak akan pernah melawan Sehun. Sehun pandai berkelit dan memposisikan diri sebagai pihak tak bersalah. Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Baekhyun, ini kunci kamarmu...Istirahatlah sebentar sebelum kita pergi bermain sky..."

Usai melakukan reservasi, Suho menghampiri dan menyerahkan sebilah kunci pada Baekhyun. Mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk men-charge kembali tenaganya yang nyaris low usai melewat perjalanan jauh.

"Terimakasih,oppa...Sehunie, ayo kita ke kamar...Aku sangat lelah..."

Dengan semangat menggebu, Baekhyun menggamit lengan Sehun dan tergesa memboyongnya menuju kamar. Telah sepenuhnya siap untuk menggoda Sehun dengan berlenggak-lenggok hanya dalam balutan lingerie sexy yang mengundang birahi. Mempraktekan streaptease dance yang diam-diam ia pelajari selama di perjalanan tadi.

"Hei,Baekhyun...Kau mau pergi kemana? Ajak Zizi dan Yixing juga...Kalian kan sekamar..."

Tanpa diduga-duga, Suho menahan geraknya yang nyaris berhasil melarikan diri. Memupuskan mimpinya untuk_ test drive_ bersama Sehun dengan mengabarkan sebuah kamar buruk yang membuatnya jiwanya terguncang.

"Apa? Bukankah aku sekamar dengan Sehun? Iya kan,Sehunie?"

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatap tajam mengintimidasi, memupuk harap tinggi-tinggi agar Sehun berada di kubu yang sama dengannya. Sudah cukup ia terpisah dengan Sehun sepanjang perjalanan dari Seoul ke Hokaido, ia benar-benar tak rela jika harus mengabiskan malam bersama dua gadis China itu lagi.

"Kita belum menikah,Babe...Kita tidak bisa tidur di kamar dan ranjang yang sama...Aku sudah berjanji pada pendetaku untuk tidak melepas cincin ini sebelum menikah..."

Sehun menunjukan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, sebuah cincin yang menjadi simbol keperjakaan yang ternyata telah ia pakai sejak masih belia. Dan sialnya, selama bertahun-tahun mereka berkencan, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyadari eksistensi cincin itu.

"Hei...Aku hanya mengajakmu tidur bersama...Bukan mengajakmu berkembangbiak,Sehunie...Ayolah...Sejak kapan kau jadi se-religius ini?"

"Sejak kau sering menggodaku..."

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah rosario dari dalam sakunya, membuktikan ucapnya jika ia benar seorang anak manis yang dekat dengan tuhan. Bukan anak nakal yang membawa kondom dotted dan obat perangsang di dalam kopernya.

"Pokoknya aku mau sekamar dengan Sehunie...Titik! Kalau tidak, pulangkan saja aku pada orangtuaku..."

Baekhyun mulai merajuk, menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya dengan bibir yang dipout. Kedua belah tangannya kini bersilang di depan dada dengan raut wajah yang sempurna masam. Sama sekali tak peduli jika Sehun menganggapnya kekanakan dan keras kepala.

"Hei...Jangan seperti ini...Kita pergi kesini untuk berlibur,Babe...Bukan untuk bertengkar seperti ini..."

"Tapi aku mau sekamar dengan Sehunie...Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan Zizi dan Yixing..."

Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dengan erat, memenjarakan tubuh jangkung sang kekasih dengan sepasang lengah kurusnya yang kini melingkar sempurna. Sengaja menahan gerak Sehun agar tetap berada dalam pandang dan jangkauannya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak berniat menyudahi pelukannya meski puluhan pasang mata kini menatap sinis ke arahnya.

"Lihatlah...Mereka semua melihat ke arah kita...Mereka pasti berfikir jika aku akan pergi perang karena kau merengek seperti ini..."

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sehunie..."

"Kita tidak benar-benar berpisah,Babe...Kamarku dan Xiaolu berada tepat di depan kamarmu...Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun,okey?"

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah tatapan sinis ke arah Xiaolu, mulai memupuk rasa benci pada Xiaolu yang seolah memanfaatkan patah hatinya untuk mendapat perhatian Sehun. Jiwa iri dengkinya seketika menguar tak terbendung.

"Baiklah...Aku akan masuk ke kamarku dan tidur bersama Zizi dan Yixing...Tapi dengan satu syarat..."

"Katakan..."

Baekhyun terpaksa berjinjit, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun agar bisa membisikan sebaris kalimat seduktif dengan nada manja dan desah yang tersirat.

"Jangan kunci pintunya...Karena aku akan menyusup ke kamar Sehunie nanti malam..."

"Andwae..." Sehun menggeleng cepat, terpaksa bersikap tega pada Baekhyun yang tak henti menggoda dan memancing birahinya. Jujur, ia mulai sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Baekhyun yang kian hari kian terlihat agresif dan tak polos lagi.

"Aku akan mengunci pintuku rapat-rapat agar kau tak bisa masuk..."

**...**

"Seharusnya aku dirumah saja bersama Jongdae dan Mongmong...Untuk apa aku jauh-jauh kesini? Hanya untuk melihat oranglain bermesraan? Sehunie benar-benar jahat!"

Baekhyun tak henti mengoceh, melampiaskan amarahnya dengan membuat manusia salju dengan visual yang berantakan. Ia telah kehilangan moodnya untuk bermain sky, tepatnya, sejak ia melihat Kris- Zizi dan Suho-Yixing sengaja mengumbar kemesraan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mereka seolah mengabaikan perasaannya, tak canggung berbagi hangat dengan saling berpeluk dan mengenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Sementara Sehun? Manusia albino itu justru sibuk mengabadikan sosok Xiaolu yang tengah berlancar diatas papan sky, membidiknya dengan berbagai angle dalam bentuk foto dan video bak seorang profesional. Alasannya masih sama, ingin menghibur Xiaolu yang sedang patah hati. Alibi.

"Kenapa duduk sendirian disini? Tak ingin bergabung bersama kami?"

Xiaolu tiba-tiba datang dan menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun, memasang raut wajah bersahabat lengkap dengan seulas senyum manis di bibir. Berharap bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati tanpa menerima penolakan yang melukai harga diri.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain sky...Sehun bahkan tidak mau mengajariku karena sibuk menjadi fotografermu..."

Tak hanya ketus, Baekhyun bahkan tak ragu menyindir kedekatan Xiaolu dengan Sehun yang terlalu intim hingga membuat hadirnya terabaikan. Mungkin ini aneh dan tidak masuk akal, namun ia tak bisa mengingkari perasaanya yang diam-diam cemburu pada Xiaolu.

"Kenapa tak mengatakannya padaku? Aku bisa mengajarimu..."

"Tidak usah...Aku sudah tidak mood bermain sky...Aku lebih suka disini...Duduk sembari meratapi nasibku yang sungguh sial..."

"Apakah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan, populer dan kaya raya adalah sebuah kesialan?"

"Tentu saja itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan...Berkah dan anugerah dari semesta untukku...Tapi terdampar disini dan harus melihat semua orang bermesraan adalah sebuah kesialan yang hakiki..."

"Kau benar...Kau sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Sehun..."

Baekhyun yang semula acuh, perlahan melunak saat netranya melihat mendung yang kini bergelayut di wajah cantik Xiaolu. Bahkan sepasang mata cantiknya kini terlihat sayu, seolah menyiratkan luka atas lara h vatinya yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Kau tau, Sehun sering bercerita tentangmu...Aku pikir ia hanya membual saat mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang cantik...Namun setelah bertemu langsung denganmu, aku akhirnya percaya...Karena ternyata kau benar-benar cantik..."

"Apa saja yang Sehun katakan tentangku? Apakah dia juga bilang jika aku manja, keras kepala dan cerewet...?"

"Tidak pernah...Dia selalu memujimu di depanku...Aku rasa kalian benar-benar cocok satu sama lain..."

Baekhyun perlahan mulai membuka hati, mencoba memupus rasa bencinya pada Xiaolu yang semula ia pikir adalah seorang antagonis. Nyatanya, Xiaolu adalah seorang pria yang manis. Pria yang mampu membuat suasana hatinya membaik dengan sanjung puji yang terdengar begitu tulus.

"Jadi kalian dekat? Sedekat apa?"

"Sangat dekat...Kami berada di kelas yang sama...Dan berbagi kamar yang sama di asrama..."

"Jika benar sedekat itu, bisakah kau menjaga Sehun untukku? Pastikan agar Sehun tidak macam-macam dan melirik gadis lain..."

"Jangan khawatir...Akan ku pastikan Sehun tak akan melirik gadis lain..."

Semula, Baekhyun seringkali dirundung ketakutan berlebih yang membuatnya sangsi pada kesetiaan Sehun. Takut jika Sehun terjebak oleh lingkaran pertemanan yang salah, pertemanan lucknut yang menggiringnya pada rokok, alkohol, dan free sex dengan jalang-jalang murahan di luar sana.

Namun, janji yang diikrarkan Xioalu terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Membuatnya sedikit lega sebab Sehun telah memilih teman hidup dan teman tidur yang tepat.

"Sehun pernah bilang, jika kalian telah saling mengenal sejak sekolah menengah...Apakah itu artinya...Sehun adalah cinta pertamamu?"

"Hmmm...Sehun adalah cinta pertamaku...Dan aku harap, dia juga akan menjadi yang terakhir..."

"Apakah Sehun yang lebih dulu menyatakannya? Apakah dia mencium bibirmu setelah kau menerima cintanya?"

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Xiaolu tiba-tiba mempertanyakan perihal ciuman pertamanya dengan Sehun. Adegan muah-muah yang hingga detik ini masih sekedar wacana, namun justru ia berikan secara sukarela pada Chanyeol, adik tingkat kurang ajar yang kini kabur ke Jepang setelah membuatnya jatuh hati.

Seluruh semesta telah tau dan mengakui, jika Sehun-lah yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya. Namun bagi Baekhyun, adegan pemaksaan yang Sehun lakukan benar-benar tidak indah dan pantas untuk dikenang. Sehun meminta hatinya dengan paksa, tanpa seikat bunga, tanpa kata-kata manis, apalagi ciuman mesra di bibir.

"Itu sedikit sensitive untuk dibicarakan, Xiaolu-sshi...Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya..."

"Maaf...Aku hanya penasaran tentang sejauh apa hubungan kalian...Apakah Sehun sudah mengenalkanmu pada keluarganya?"

Bagi Baekhyun, pertanyaan ini lebih rumit daripada pertanyaan perihal ciuman pertama.

Tak terasa, perjalanan cinta mereka kini telah menginjak tahun yang ke-3, tak lagi tergolong baru untuk sebuah hubungan. Namun hingga detik ini, Sehun masih memintanya untuk diam, untuk bersabar sedikit lagi, hingga ia menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkannya pada keluarga Oh yang terhormat.

"Belum...Tapi Sehun telah berjanji akan secepatnya memperkenalkanku pada keluarganya..."

"Jika Sehun benar mencintaimu, dia tak akan memintamu untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi... Dan jika dia benar serius padamu, ia tak akan ragu untuk mengakui dan memperkenalkanmu pada keluarganya..."

Detik ini Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, jika kisah cintanya dengan Sehun selama ini hanya jalan di tempat. Entah harus sampai kapan, dan entah harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu untuk sebuah pengakuan.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Send virtual hug to Bekuni...ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
\- Sengaja update hari ini, bertepatan dengan hari ulangtaun seseorang yang menginspirasi adanya story ini. Happy b'day, _the real OhSehun  
_\- Buat yang vote story ini update duluan, tapi ternyata ga ada scene Chanbaek, ya maap. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
\- Sampai jumpa di next chapter. Salam Chanbaek is Real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast :**

**-Byun Baekhyun**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Oh Sehun**

**-Kim Jongdae**

**-Xiao Lu**

**CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/RATE M**

**Don't Like – Don't Read!**

Usai mematikan handphonenya yang telah sekarat, Baekhyun diam-diam menepi. Sengaja memisahkan diri saat tak seorangpun peduli akan hadirnya di sana. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri, untuk berdamai dengan otak bebalnya yang terlambat menyadari, jika hubungannya selama ini begitu abu-abu dan hanya jalan ditempat

Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai, bersama pikiran kosongnya yang tak pernah tahu perihal arah dan kemana kakinya akan melangkah. Ia terasing seorang diri di tengah keramaian, hanya berbekal tekad yang bulat dan naluri yang menuntunnya untuk pergi dan sejenak menepi.

Hingga akhirnya, langkah kakinya sampai di sebuah titik yang riuh dan penuh tepuk tangan yang gemuruh. Jiwa ingin taunya seketika tergugah, untuk meniliknya langsung dalam jarak yang lebih dekat.

Tubuh mungilnya perlahan merangsek menembus kerumuman, mengejar garis depan hingga pandang matanya dikejutkan oleh sosok tampan yang kini menjadi magnet di tengah sekumpulan gadis-gadis.

Setelah tiga tahun lamanya terpisah, kini keduanya dipertemukan oleh sebuah takdir yang seringkali bergulir di luar nalar. Pria bernomor punggung 11 yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamannya, kini berada tepat di depannya. Duduk memeluk sebuah gitar sembari melantunkan nada-nada indah yang membuat ratusan gadis yang ada disana seketika tersihir.

Baekhyun tak pernah tau, jika Chanyeol ternyata memiliki suara husky yang begitu indah. Dan petikan gitarnya yang terdengar syahdu, membuat lagu yang ia lantunkan terdengar menjadi semakin sempurna.

_"Lihatlah...Dia benar-benar tampan...Suara deepnya membuat rahimku seketika hangat..."_

_"Jika suatu saat nanti dia menjadi idol, aku akan menghabiskan seluruh uangku untuk membeli albumnya...Dia benar-benar tampan dan berbakat..."_

_"Aku yakin dia akan benar-benar populer...Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang masuk fandom jika dia resmi debut..."_

_"Mulai sekarang, aku adalah fansnya...Oppa saranghae..."_

Baekhyun menatap sinis ke arah sekumpulan gadis yang begitu ribut mengagumi ketampanan Chanyeol. Tak henti mengelu-elukan nama Chanyeol dengan sederet sanjung puji yang membuat hatinya terbakar cemburu. Terlebih, saat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya tiba-tiba berulah, berteriak lantang sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol dengan gaya yang sok kecentilan.

_"Oppaaa...Saranghae...Fighting!"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, hatinya yang penuh iri dengki diam-diam mensemogakan agar Chanyeol memasang raut wajah dingin dan mengabaikan teriakan gadis pirang itu. Namun tak disangka, Chanyeol justru membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala, lengkap dengan seulas senyum berkadar gula tinggi dan penampakan dimplenya yang menawan.

_"Lihatlah...Dia tersenyum ke arahku...Arrggggghhhh...Dia benar-benar tampan..."_

Jerit suaranya yang terdengar sumbang dan melengking benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kehilangan kesabarannya. Kaki-kaki pendeknya terayun di tengah kerumunan, berpindah ke titik berbeda dimana ia bisa mendengarkan suara indah Chanyeol dengan lebih syahdu.

Meski tubuh mungilnya tenggelam diantara gadis-gadis Jepang yang semampai, namun agaknya, Chanyeol mulai menyadari hadirnya yang kini hanya berjarak sepersekian jengkal darinya. Dengan gerak yang canggung, Baekhyun memberanikan diri melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Berharap lambaian tangannya dibalas dengan sebuah kerlingan mata nakal atau flying kiss yang menggoda. Setidaknya, ia harus selangkah lebih beruntung daripada gadis pirang itu.

Namun, inginnya harus berakhir pupus karena nyatanya Chanyeol justru memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Entah karena terlalu larut meresapi bait terakhir dari lagunya, atau karena sengaja menyudahi pandang matanya pada Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah petikan gitarnya benar-benar usai, Chanyeol hanya sejenak membungkuk sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi menyudahi pertunjukannya. Tanpa sempat menemuinya, atau bahkan sekedar membalas lambaian tangannya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan nanar, dirundung kecewa karena Chanyeol benar-benar mengabaikanya. Benarkah ia adalah Chanyeol? Pria bernomor punggung 11 yang tiga tahun lalu merebut ciuman pertamanya? Semudahkah itukah ia lupa?

**...**

"Hokaido benar-benar dingin...Aku harus segera kembali ke hotel sebelum aku mati karena hipotermia..."

Dengan tangan yang mengigil hebat, Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya yang semula sekarat dari dalam saku. Berniat mengecek maps agar ia bisa segera kembali ke hotel dan meringkuk di bawah selimut yang hangat. Namun surprise... ponselnya benar-benar mati dan hanya menunjukan layar hitam yang suram.

"Ah sial...Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke hotel jika seperti ini? Aku bahkan tak tau jalan pulang...Huwaaa...Sehunie tolong aku...Aku tersesat..."

Kini, ia terlihat serupa puppy malang yang kehilangan induknya.

Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, bersiap merengek pada siapapun agar bersedia mengantarnya kembali ke pelukan Sehun. Namun agaknya, jalan yang kini ia tapaki terlalu sepi. Tak nampak seorangpun kecuali dua orang laki-laki berkulit hitam yang tengah berjalan terseok dengan sebotol wine dalam genggaman. Keduanya terlihat setengah mabuk, sesekali tertawa lepas sebelum kemudian saling mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar.

Baekhyun seketika beringsut mundur, mulai merasa terancam jiwa dan raga saat keduanya mulai berani menggodanya dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal. Tak hanya itu, mereka bahkan tak segan menyuarakan suitan-suitan nakal untuk menarik perhatiannya. Terang-terangan menggodanya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak elegan.

Meski seringkali bersikap barbar dan menyombongkan sabuk hitammnya, namun tetap saja, melawan dua pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi kekar dengan tangan kosong adalah sebuah kebodohan. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain kabur, tergesa mengurai langkah lebar-lebar sebelum hal buruk yang ada pikirannya benar-benar terjadi.

Dengan nafas yang terengah hebat, Baekhyun memaksa kaki-kaki pendeknya untuk terus berlari, berjibaku menembus pekat dan dinginya malam dengan perut keroncongan dan sisa tenaga yang tak seberapa.

"Sial...Mereka terus mengejarku..."

Tak jauh di depan sana, terlihat lorong-lorong sempit yang berjajar di sebuah bekas pertokoan yang kini tak lagi berpenghuni. Nafasnya yang kian tersengal dan sepasang kakinya yang telah lelah, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan selain bersembunyi.

Tanpa pernah tau apa yang ada di dalam sana, Baekhyun bergegas berlari menyusuri lorong temaram itu. Menapakinya jengkal demi jengkal hingga kini berakhir di sebuah persimpangan yang membuatnya dilema. Namun, sepersekian detik sebelum ia sempat menjatuhkan pilihan, seorang asing tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya ke sudut remang dengan telapak tangan kasar yang kini membungkam bibirnya. Membungkam jerit dan tangisnya yang harus tertahan di ujung lidah.

Baekhyun tersentak sebelum akhirnya mencoba meronta dengan sepasang pelupuk mata yang telah basah. Ia diserang panik yang berlebih, terlanjur meyakini bahwa nasibnya kini berada di ujung tanduk usai tertangkap oleh salah satu dari sekawanan pria berkulit hitam tadi.

Tangisnya semakin pecah saat ia menyadari, bahwa ia baru saja menggiring dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam jurang, ke sebuah tempat temaram dimana tak ada seorangpun atau bahkan CCTV yang bisa menjadi bukti telah terjadinya sebuah kejahatan. Detik ini, ia benar-benar menyesal telah mencoba kabur dari Sehun. Seharusnya kini ia sedang mengisi perut kosongnya dengan makanan enak, sebelum meringkuk dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya dibawah selimut.

"Sttttttttttt...Jangan berteriak..."

Baekhyun semakin terisak saat pria yang kini memeluknya tiba-tiba berbisik lirih tepat di depan telinganya. Terlampau kalut hingga tak lagi bisa mengenali suara husky Chanyeol yang kini menyapa lirih di pendengaran.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuat keduanya kini saling berhadapan dengan perbedaan tinggi yang menggemaskan. Sementara sepasang hazel cokelatnya menatap lekat ke arah Baekhyun, ke arah wajah sendunya yang masih terisak dan netra yang terpejam. Hati kecilnya seketika didera lara yang serupa usai mendapati gadis pujaaanya kini berlinang air mata. Sebelah tangannya tergerak mengusak belah pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, menghapus tetesan tangis yang terurai dan menyiratkan ketakutan yang kentara.

"Kau menangis? Tenanglah...Kau sekarang aman bersamaku..."

"Kumohon Lepaskan aku...Aku tidak punya apa-apa..."

"Buka matamu...Ini aku..."

Usai berhasil meredam ketakutannya yang berlebih, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Ia mengerjap tak percaya, sama sekali tak menyangka jika pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan hangat adalah Chanyeol, pria bernomor punggung 11 yang pernah nyaris mati keracunan karena kimbab buatannya.

"Loey? Ini benar kau?"

"Iya ini aku..."

Baekhyun seketika menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, mengusakkan wajah sembabnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Menikmati usap lembut pada punggung sempitnya sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa menenangkan.

"Maaf telah membuatmu salah sangka dan ketakutan...Maafkan aku..."

"Apakah ini benar kau? Kau yang tadi melakukan busking dan bermain gitar?"

Baekhyun tergesa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol, menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol dengan isi kepala penuh tanda tanya, apakah ini benar-benar nyata? Ataukah ia hanya terlalu lapar hingga berhalusinasi seperti ini?

"Iya ini aku..."

"Kau yang tadi mengabaikanku dan langsung pergi tanpa menyapaku sama sekali?"

Baiklah. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertanyaan, hanya sebuah sindirian keras yang dikemas dengan nada yang lebih halus.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau benar-benar jahat...Kau bahkan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku..."

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol main-main, mengujarkan protes pada Chanyeol yang semula bersikap dingin dan seolah tak mengenalnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap sedingin itu wanita yang telah dijanjikan akan ia nikahi?

"Bukan seperti itu...Aku hanya terkejut bisa bertemu denganmu disini...Bahkan tanpa sebuah rencana...ini adalah sebuah kebetulan yang tak pernah ku sangka..."

"Aku rasa ini bukanlah kebetulan...Aku menyebutnya sebagai sebuah takdir..."

Tak hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol rupanya juga meyakini hal yang serupa. Meyakini bahwa skenario indah tak terduga yang terjadi pada keduanya, adalah takdir yang di gariskan oleh semesta. Dengan gerak yang canggung, ia meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Menatap gemas ke arah tangan mungil Baekhyun yang kini tenggelam dalam genggamannya.

"Kau benar...Ini adalah sebuah takdir...Apakah kau tau, apa yang sekarang sedang ku genggam?"

"Tanganku?"

"Bukan...Tapi takdir dan masa depanku..."

**...**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan kekar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tubuh menggigilnya ke dalam padding. Memberinya sebuah pelukan hangat usai berjibaku melawan dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Ia sama sekali tak sadar, jika sedari tadi Chanyeol telah mengekori seluruh geraknya. Menatap lamat saat ia sesekali menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya demi mengusir gigil ditengah suhu yang merangkak minus.

"Menghangatkanmu...Aku tau kau kedingingan..."

Kedua belah pipi bulatnya seketika merona, dilingkupi gelenyar hangat yang tak hanya merambat di sekujur tubuh, namun juga di hati kecilnya yang kini berdesir hebat. Meski semula canggung, Baekhyun kini mulai berhasil menjinakkan detak jantungnya yang semula begitu gemuruh. Mengusir gugup berlebih yang membuatnya hanya bisa mematung dan tak tau harus bereaksi apa.

"Tapi kau sangat berat..."

Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah protes saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergelayut manja diatas pundaknya. Tingginya yang hanya sebatas dada, membuat Chanyeol terpaksa melebarkan kaki agar bisa mengusakkan wajah diatas pundak sempitnya.

"Hanya sebentar...Hanya sampai busnya datang..."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini?

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, ke setiap sudut halte dengan perasaan cemas yang merundung. Setidaknya, ia harus memastikan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya bermesraan dengan pria lain. Tak ingin menabuh gaduh dan menyulut cemburu yang bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun menjadi semakin keruh.

"Tentu saja...Tak ada perlu dikhawatirkan..."

"Tapi...Aku sedikit khawatir jika seseorang melihat kita seperti ini..."

"Ini Jepang, Sunbae...Tak akan ada yang mengenali kita disini...Mereka hanya akan menganggap kita sebagai sepasang asing yang sedang saling menghangatkan..."

"Loey...Sebenarnya aku...Aku datang kesini bersama Sehun...Aku hanya khawatir terjadi salah paham di antara kita..."

Tak mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk mengakuinya dengan jujur, untuk merusak suasana syahdu di tengah adegan roman picisan yang ia lakonkan bersama Chanyeol. Meski telah tergoda, namun baginya, menduakan Sehun tetaplah pilihan yang bersebrangan dengan hati nurani.

"Ah...Jadi kau kesini dengan Sehun sunbae?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih, sedikit canggung untuk mengakui jika kedatangannya ke Jepang adalah untuk sebuah kencan romantis yang berakhir gagal total. Karena ekspesktasi yang telah ia bangun tinggi-tinggi, nyatanya hanya berbuah kecewa.

"Oh...Kalian sedang berkencan rupanya..."

"Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah sebuah kencan...Hanya sebuah... Tamasya...Karena kami pergi bersama teman-teman Sehun juga..."

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa perlu untuk meluruskan semua ini. Merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menjelaskan pada Chanyeol, jika ia dan Sehun tak sedang ber-lovey-dovey seperti apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa tersesat? Kenapa kau tak bersama Sehun?"

"Itu karena...Karena aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ada di antara mereka dan diam-diam pergi memisahkan diri...Tapi ternyata, aku tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang..."

"Kau sangat ceroboh...Beruntung kau bertemu denganku...Bagaimana jika tadi aku tak datang dan menolongmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun...Bahkan jika mereka berhasil menangkapku, tak ada yang bisa dicuri dariku..."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh, bersikap cuek bebek karena ia memang kabur dalam mode gelandangan. Hanya berbekal baju hangat yang melekat di tubuh dan ponsel butut dengan batre yang telah tewas.

"Tapi kau memiliki bibir merah yang menggoda...Mereka bisa saja melecehkan atau bahkan memperkosamu..."

Detik ini Baekhyun akhirnya sadar, jika aset berharga yang ia miliki bukanlah uang dalam dompetnya yang serupa akordeon saat tanggal tua, ataupun sejumput perhiasan kuno peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Namun, wajah cantik dan bibir merahnya yang menggoda untuk dilecehkan.

Baekhyun tergesa berbalik, menengadahkan wajah ke arah Chanyeol dengan sepasang mata bulan sabit yang menatap sayu. Sepasang lengan kurusnya bahkan kini telah melingkar sempurna di balik pinggang, mulai bersikap posesif agar Chanyeol tak lekas menyudahi pelukan hangatnya

"Kalau begitu, tolong jaga aku...Jangan biarkan mereka menghapus bekas bibirmu di bibirku..."

Meskipun terdengar sedikit binal dan bernada profokasi, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyesali ucapnya sedetik lalu. Ingatan tentang betapa manis Chanyeol kala merebut ciuman pertamanya, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun sulit berfikir waras. Pikiran kotornya bahkan seolah mendapat restu dari semesta, udara dingin yang erat memeluk dan jarak keduanya yang begitu rapat, seolah mendukung keduanya untuk sejenak bernostalgia.

"Kau mengingatnya? Aku pikir kau sudah melupakannya..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya...Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku..."

Chanyeol jelas berbangga hati, meski tak menyandang status sebagai seorang kekasih, namun agaknya, ia jauh lebih beruntung daripada Sehun yang telah dipacari Baekhyun selama lebih dari tenor cicilan motor.

"Terimakasih telah memberikannya kepadaku, Sunbae..."

Baekhyun terdiam mematung saat telapak tangan Chanyeol perlahan mengusap belah pipinya dengan lembut, menatap gemas ke arah pipi bulatnya yang kini merona serupa buah Peach yang ranum.

Bagi Baekhyun, tatap hangat dan memuja yang dilayangkan Chanyeol, sangat tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Terlebih, saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggamit dagu mungilnya hingga pandang sayu keduanya kini beradu pada titik yang sama. Pandang matanya kini terperangkap, oleh paras rupawan Chanyeol yang membuat sipitnya enggan berkedip.

Seolah tau apa yang akan terjadi, Baekhyun berinisiatif memejamkan matanya dengan canggung. Memasrahkan diri saat Chanyeol perlahan merangsek maju hingga ujung hidung keduanya kini saling menyentuh. Sebuah gesture yang diartikan Chanyeol sebagai lampu hijau untuk lekas mencium si mungil tanpa ragu.

Waktu terasa sejenak berhenti saat kedua belah bibir mereka akhirnya menyatu. Dari sekedar menempel hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang sarat akan kerinduan. Baekhyun merindukan detik mendebarkan ini, detik dimana ia lupa rasanya terabaikan dan merasa sebagai seorang wanita yang benar-benar diinginkan.

Baekhyun mengeratnya pelukannya saat Chanyeol menekan tengkuknya dengan lembut, tak lagi canggung membalas lumatan dan gigitan lembut Chanyeol di atas belah bibirnya yang telah basah. Meski telah sedikit lebih terlatih daripada saat pertama, namun tetap saja, jantungnya masih berdetak ribut saat Chanyeol tak henti menyesap dan membelit lidahnya dengan begitu mendamba.

Chanyeol mengakhiri pagutan hangatnya dengan sebuah kesupan singkat di kening, sebuah gesture manis yang membuat Baekhyun semakin meleleh pada tempatnya. Terlebih, saat Chanyeol menghapus sisa saliva yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya dengan perasaan gemas, gemas melihat bibir merahnya yang kini ditandai dengan bekas gigitan cinta.

"Apakah ini adalah yang kedua untukmu?

Baekhyun mengangguk lirih sebelum akhirnya mengusakkan wajah meronanya ke dada Chanyeol. Terlalu malu untuk menatap Chanyeol usai tak sengaja melagukan sebuah desahan erotis saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir merahnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

"Kalau begitu...Pastikan yang ketiga nanti juga menjadi milikku..."

**...**

Dengan genggaman tangan yang semakin erat, keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan gerak langkah yang seirama, berpulang menyusuri lobby hotel yang malam ini terasa begitu lengang.

Baekhyun sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol, mengagumi sosok jangkung yang kini menjadi lakon dalam halusinasinya yang indah. Ia diam-diam membayangkan, jika keduanya kini tengah melenggang berdampingan di antara para tamu yang duduk menyaksikan pemberkatan pernikahannya. Seolah tak takut jatuh dalam kecewa, ia memberanikan diri untuk memupuk harap tinggi-tinggi, berharap pada janji manis yang telah diucapkan Chanyeol untuk segera menikahinya.

"Jadi kau menginap disini?"

"Iya...Bersama Sehunie dan teman-temannya juga..."

Chanyeol tak benar tau, sejak kapan ia merasa muak saat mendengar Baekhyun memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan sayang yang terdengar begitu manja. Terlalu benci untuk mengakui, jika pada kenyataannya ia dan Baekhyun tak terikat hubungan apapun. Bahkan untuk cemburu-pun ia tak berhak.

Meski sebenarnya enggan bertemu Sehun, namun Chanyeol merasa perlu untuk memastikan, bahwa Baekhyun kembali ke pelukan kekasihnya dengan selamat. Setidaknya, ia harus berbesar hati mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang sejenak telah ia pinjam.

"Jadi...Kalian berbagi kamar dan ranjang yang sama?"

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru menggoda Chanyeol dengan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang retoris. Sebuah pertanyaan yang telah ia dapati jawabannya, bahkan, tanpa sebuah anggukan kepala dari Chanyeol.

"Hanya sekedar bertanya...Aku bahkan tak berhak untuk cemburu pada Sehun sunbae..."

"Kau tak perlu cemburu...Kami tidur di kamar terpisah..."

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Bukankah kalian berkencan? Jika aku jadi Sehun, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar dan tak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran seperti tadi..."

Penyataan bernada posesif yang diujarkan Chanyeol, membuat imaginasi liar Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Andai tiga tahun lalu ia tak menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun dan berakhir terikat seperti saat ini, ia pasti akan melabuhkan hatinya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat sungguh menginginkannya. Dan andai ia pergi berkencan dengan Chanyeol di tengah atmosfer yang beku seperti ini, pasti kondom dotted dan lingerie sexy yang telah ia persiapkan tidak akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Namun sialnya, semua hanya seandainya.

"Sehunie adalah seorang yang religius...Dia bilang tidak akan menyentuhku sebelum kami resmi menikah..."

"Akan ku pastikan kalian tak akan pernah menikah...Karena aku yang akan lebih dulu menikahimu..."

"Pembual..."

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tergesa melepas genggaman tangannya saat sebuah teriakan terdengar menginterupsi. Terpaksa menyungging sebuah senyuman canggung saat nyaris tertangkap basah oleh Sehun yang datang tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau kemana saja,Babe? Kau bahkan tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali..."

"Bateraiku habis...Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir..."

Chanyeol mengulas senyuman bodoh saat Sehun menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan sinis. Terlihat tak bersahabat dan sarat akan rasa cemburu yang kentara.

"Siapa dia? Apakah kau sengaja mematikan ponselmu untuk kabur dengan pria ini?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tadi aku tersesat dan tak sengaja bertemu dengannya...Lalu dia mengantarku kesini...Hanya sebatas itu..."

Sehun menarik Baekhyun agar berpindah ke sisinya, sengaja menjauhkan si mungil dari Chanyeol yang telanjur ia tandai sebagai lelaki penggoda yang sedang mencoba merebut Baekhyun darinya. Baginya, wajah tampan Chanyeol adalah sebuah ancaman. Ancaman yang berpotensi membuat Baekhyun tergoda dan berpaling darinya.

"Katakan dengan jujur, kenapa kau pergi diam-diam? Apakah kau sedang mencoba kabur dariku?"

"Kenapa kau berfikir sejauh itu? Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar...Itu saja..."

"Katakan dengan jujur...Aku tau kau merasa tidak nyaman pergi dengan teman-temanku..."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jujur...Kau menuduhku berbohong?"

Baekhyun mulai kewalahan menghadapi Sehun yang terlalu berprasangka buruk kepadanya, dan bahkan mungkin, mulai meragukan cinta dan setianya.

"Atau kau sengaja mencari perhatian, karena aku mengabaikanmu yang terus merengek untuk pulang?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak, Oh Sehun...Jadi berhentilah menuduhku macam-macam..."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lewat ujung matanya, malu sekaligus tak enak hati karena Chanyeol harus mendengar pertengkarannya dengan Sehun. Baginya, Sehun sedikit berlebihan dalam menunjukan rasa cemburunya, terlebih, dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak elegan.

Semula ia pikir, Sehun akan memeluknya dengan erat usai ia kembali. Mengungkapkan sejuta rindu dan rasa khawatir karena ia sejenak hilang dari sisinya. Namun, alih-alih berterimakasih pada Chanyeol yang telah mengantar kekasihnya pulang kembali dengan selamat, ia justru memperkeruh keadaan dengan sebuah tuduhan tak beralasan. Jalan pikirannya benar-benar sukar untuk ditebak.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihat gadis pujaannya dituduh dan tersudut, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk maju. Ia memposisikan diri tepat di hadapan Sehun, memasang wajah tengil dengan tekad yang bulat untuk merebut Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tak bisa memperlakukannya dengan baik, lepaskanlah...Biar aku yang menggantikanmu untuk membahagiakannya..."

**TBC**

**A/N :**

\- Cie yang pada nungguin ada scene Chanbaekkkkkk...Apa Baekhyun tidak diabetes digombali Canyul begini?  
\- Pas ngedit ngebenerin typo, gue baru sadar, di chapter ini diksi gue kelewat baku dan ga kaya biasanya. Jadi ini kaya I'LL NEVER LOVE AGAIN rasa TEARS FALLING. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
\- Buat kalian yang udah follow ulang di IG, maaf untuk sekarang gue belum bisa accept, gue lagi ngademin pikiran sementara. Nanti, setelah mood gue jauh lebih bagus, pasti langsung gue accept. Terimakasih banyak atas maklum dan pengertiannya. I love you.  
\- Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Salam Chanbaek is Real.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast** :

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun**

**\- Kim Jongdae**

\- **Xiaolu**

**CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/RATE** **M**

**Don't Like** **-** **Don't Read!**

"Aku pulang..."

Baekhyun mengurai langkahnya dengan lesu, terseok melawan letih usai kembali dari kencan romantisnya yang berakhir kelabu.

Dari kejauhan, Jongdae bergegas menghampiri si mungil dengan langkah seringan kapas, terlihat begitu sumringah dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar. Meski keduanya seringkali bertengkar, namun tetap saja, ada rindu yang menyeruak usai harus terpisah.

"Selamat datang nyonya Oh... Sini, biar ku bawakan kopermu...Aku tau, itu berat..."

Sebagai seorang pria yang peka, Jongdae bergegas mengambil alih koper yang semula berada dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun. Bersikap seolah perhatian, meski sebenernya menyimpan sebuah niat terselubung.

"Waow berat sekali seperti dosamu...Kau pasti membeli banyak oleh-oleh untukku dan Mongmong...Aku benar-benar terharu...Gomawooo"

Baekhyun seketika merasa tertipu, oleh sikap gentleman Jongdae yang ternyata dilatar belakangi oleh rasa pamrih.

"Jadi, kau berbaik hati membawakan koperku hanya karena oleh-oleh?"

"Tentu saja...Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena aku telah berbaik hati menggantikanmu menjaga Mongmong..."

"Kau terlalu banyak berharap...Padahal aku pulang dengan tangan kosong..."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh, bersikap masa bodo saat sipitnya mendapati Jongdae tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sepasang iris cokelatnya terlihat membulat sempurna, bersamaan dengan rahang tegasnya yang jatuh terbawa gaya gravitasi.

"Sama sekali? Tak satupun? Yang benar saja..."

"Sama sekali...Di dalam sana hanya ada tumpukan dosa dan baju kotor...Ambil saja jika kau mau..."

Bagi Jongdae, ini adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit.

"Ah sial...Bagaimana mungkin kau pulang dengan tangan kosong setelah berkencan dengan seorang pria caebol? Dia bahkan memiliki black card dalam dompetnya... Percayalah... Bahkan jika kau meminta berlian sebesar kepalan tangan, Sehun dan keluarganya tidak akan jatuh miskin... Berhentilah bersikap jual mahal saat Sehun menawarkan sesuatu untukmu...Terima saja, karena dia hanya sedang membuang recehan dari dalam dompetnya..."

"Kumohon berhentilah meributkan oleh-oleh...Aku sedang tidak berselera untuk menghamburkan-hamburkan uang keluarga Oh...Aku benar-benar lelah dan hanya ingin segera pulang..."

Dengan sepasang iris cokelat yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun mengiba agar Jongdae berhenti mendiktenya untuk bersikap matrealistis dan menuduhnya bersikap jual mahal. Jual mahal apanya? Ia bahkan tetap ditolak mesti telah bersikap murahan demi bisa bercinta dengan Sehun.

Usai mendapati raut mendung yang tercetak di wajah cantik Baekhyun, Jongdae akhirnya melunak dan memilih untuk mengakhiri perdebatan konyolnya perihal oleh-oleh. Ia bahkan menawarkan punggung kokohnya pada si mungil, mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk mengadu dan bergelayut manja di balik punggungnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti...Kau pasti lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh...Kalau begitu naiklah ke punggungku...Aku akan menggendongmu sampai kamar..."

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Baekhyun bergegas naik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Jongdae. Mulai terisak lirih hingga tak sengaja membuat pikiran kotor Jongdae menjadi semakin liar.

"Jongdae-ya...Aku benar-benar lelah...Aku tidak tau rasanya akan sesakit ini...Huwaaaa...Rasanya aku ingin mati saja..."

Tanpa pernah peduli jika Jongdae bisa saja murka dan menendang bokongnya, Baekhyun tetap cuek mengelap ingusnya dengan kerah kemeja Jongdae. Merajuk dengan nada manja, sembari sesekali menghapus air matanya yang tumpah ruah di kedua pipi.

"Iya aku tau...Maka dari itu aku menawarkan punggungku untukmu...Aku tau kau lelah dan kesulitan berjalan setelah menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan Sehun..."

"Tapi Sehunie benar-benar jahat...Aku benci Sehunie...Seharusnya aku tidak pergi kesana...Seharusnya aku di rumah saja bersamamu dan Mongmong...Huwaa..."

Meski pada akhirnya Sehun menyesal dan meminta maaf, namun tetap saja, hati kecilnya terluka saat Sehun dengan seenaknya menuduhnya macam-macam. Apanya yang macam-macam? Bukankah (hanya) berbagi pelukan hangat dan ciuman mesra dengan pria lain bukanlah sebuah perselingkuhan?

"Sudah jangan menangis...Sebentar lagi juga sakitnya akan hilang..."

Dengan sabar yang seluas samudra, Jongdae terus membujuk Baekhyun untuk lekas menyudahi tangisnya yang terlanjur pecah. Tangis yang ia yakini berasal dari rasa perih yang masih tersisa usai Sehun memecah selaput dara si mungil dengan kasar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak lupa menyuruh Sehun untuk memakai kondom,kan?"

"Aku membuangnya ke tempat sampah..."

"Kau sudah gila? Dasar bodoh...Kau bisa hamil jika Sehun diam-diam mengeluarkannya di dalam...!"

"Kecilkan suaramu,bodoh! Bagaimana jika appa mendengarnya? Kau ingin namaku dicoret dari kartu keluarga?"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongdae dengan segenap tenaga dalam, mengutuk mulut sialan Jongdae yang tetap saja stereo bahkan saat membahas hal-hal mesum seperti ini. Sementara oknum Kim hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh, mengiba sebuah ampun pada si mungil yang kini menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Hehe...Maafkan aku...Aku hanya terlalu antusias mendengar cerita malam pertamamu dengan tuan muda Oh..."

"Tak hanya itu, aku juga membuang obat perangsang yang kau berikan...Aku tidak butuh semua itu..."

"Waoww...Kau benar-benar hebat...Akhirnya kau bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun bergairah, bahkan tanpa obat perangsang sekalipun...Itu pasti karena Lingery sexy yang kupilihkan untukmu...Sekarang coba ceritakan, gaya apa saja yang kalian coba? Doggy style? Jungkirbalik Style?"

Dengan wajah tengil dan tingkat percaya diri yang berlebih, Jongdae membusungkan dadanya dengan sombong. Merasa berbangga hati karena telah berjasa membuat Baekhyun merasakan betapa manis dan legitnya surga dunia.

"Gaya batu! Aku tidak membutuhkan semua itu, karena kenyataannya kami tidur di kamar dan ranjang terpisah...Kau puas?"

"Gagal lagi? Wah...Aku jadi curiga...Jangan-jangan dia merasa insecure karena penisnya berukuran mungil...Atau lebih parahnya lagi...Bisa jadi dia sebenarnya impoten..."

"Tidak mungkin! Punya Sehunie pasti besar dan bisa berdiri!"

Ejekan dan cibiran yang dilayangkan Jongdae, membuat tekadnya seketika bulat. Tekad untuk menelanjangi dan mengabadikan betapa gagahnya kejantanan Sehun, agar ia bisa pamer dan membungkam mulut sialan Jongdae.

"Sok tau! Kau bahkan belum pernah melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri...Jika memang besar, dia pasti akan memamerkannya dengan bangga dan tidak akan menghindar seperti seorang pengecut...Aku berani bertaruh, miliknya pasti kecil..."

"Seharusnya kau tau, jika seorang lelaki memiliki hidung yang besar, maka itunya juga pasti akan besar...Kau lihat saja...Hidung Sehunie kan besar, jadi miliknya juga pasti besar..."

Meski tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, namun Baekhyun sepenuhnya yakin, jika Sehun memiliki titisan anakonda yang menggantung tepat di pangkal paha.

"Apanya yang besar,Baek?"

Baekhyun seketika bungkam saat perbincangan cabulnya tiba-tiba terjeda oleh sebuah pertanyaaan horor dari ayahnya. Ia tak pernah tau, sejak kapan ayahnya berdiri disana dan menatapnya setajam silet. Kedua pelipisnya seketika dipenuhi keringat dingin, mulai diserang panik berlebih saat membayangkan jika namanya benar-benar akan dicoret dari kartu keluarga gara-gara perbincangan cabulnya dengan Jongdae.

"Eum...Itu...Itu..."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tergagap. Otak bebalnya benar-benar blank dan tak tau harus berekasi apa. Haruskah ia mengaku saja?

"Itu apa?"

"Yang besar itu...Dosa-dosa Jongdae! Hehehe... Aku rasa dia dikehidupan selanjutnya, dia akan dilahirkan sebagai seekor babi..."

**...**

"Oleh-oleh dari Paris untuk Baekhyunie..."

Bersama Vivi yang meringkuk dalam dekapan, Sehun datang dengan sebuah bingkisan kecil berwarna merah jambu. Buah tangan yang special ia bawa untuk si mungil, usai menemani Tuan Oh melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke berbagai belahan dunia.

"LV lagi? Kau pasti baru saja menghambur-hamburkan uangmu..."

"Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu mahal, tapi aku suka modelnya...Jadi aku membelinya untukmu..."

"Tidak terlalu mahal apanya...Ini sangat mahal,Sehunie..."

Alih-alih berterimakasih dan merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun justru merasa kesal dengan gaya hedon sang kekasih yang gemar memberinya hadiah mewah. Terlebih, saat sipitnya tak sengaja mendapati nota belanjaan Sehun yang tertinggal di dalam boxnya. Secarik nota yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa tuan muda Oh yang terhormat baru saja mengabiskan puluhan ribu dollar hanya untuk sebuah tas mungil dan selembar selimut.

"Kau beli selimut lagi? Bukankah kau sudah membelinya sebulan lalu?"

"Oh itu...Itu selimut baru untuk Vivi...Karena aku sangat mencintai Vivi, jadi aku ingin Vivi memakai selimut yang sama denganku..."

Baekhyun seketika melirik tajam ke arah buntalan gendut yang kini meringkuk diatas pangkuan Sehun bak seekor sultan, terlihat rebahan santuy dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah snack dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti maknae dari keluarga Oh.

"Sehunie, aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Vivi, tapi bukankah ini berlebihan?"

"Berlebihan bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja ini pemborosan...Bagaimana mungkin kau menghabiskan ribuan dollar hanya untuk membeli selembar selimut untuk seekor anjing?"

"Ini sama sekali bukan pemborosan,sayang...Ini kebutuhan...Vivi juga butuh selimut yang hangat agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak..."

"Tapi ini terlalu mahal...Kau bahkan menghabiskan ratusan ribu won hanya untuk memandikan dan menggunting kuku buntalan gendut itu...Kau terlalu memanjakannya..."

"Jadi kau sedang cemburu pada Vivi? Ya tuhan,Baekhyun..."

Sejujurnya, Sehun sama sekali tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Tak benar tau mengapa si mungil tiba-tiba merajuk hanya karena selembar selimut yang ia beli?

"Untuk apa aku cemburu pada Vivi? Aku tau, aku sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mengatur keuanganmu, tapi setidaknya berhematlah...Mulailah menabung untuk pernikahan kita nanti..."

Atmosfer seketika hening saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyeret Sehun pada sebuah topik pembicaraan yang maha sensitif.

Meski sebenarnya enggan, namun ia tak bisa lari dari pembicararan rumit ini. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat, agar penolakan yang ia ujarkan tak menyakiti hati wanitanya.

"Pernikahan? Aku bahkan belum selesai dengan kuliahku,Babe...Lagipula, bukankah kita terlalu muda untuk terikat dalam hubungan seperti itu?"

"Jika kau benar menginginkanku, setidaknya kenalkan aku pada keluargamu..."

Sehun sadar, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun akan menuntut dan mendesaknya untuk sebuah pengakuan. Namun tetap saja, bayang tentang pernikahan yang bahagia bersama Baekhyun sama sekali belum terbersit dalam pikirannya. Entah terlihat jahat atau tidak, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengulur waktu dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu. Menunggu hingga batas waktu yang ia sendiri tak tau sampai kapan.

"Setelah aku merasa siap dan layak menjadi suamimu, aku pasti akan mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku...Mungkin memang tidak dalam waktu dekat, karena masih banyak mimpi yang harus ku kejar...Salah satunya, membangun sebuah rumah untuk kita dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri...Jadi kumohon bersabarlah...Izinkan aku untuk mewujudkan itu sebelum kita menikah..."

"Maafkan aku...Aku bahkan tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu..."

Baekhyun tergesa memeluk Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah yang berkecamuk. Seketika merasa jahat dan egois, karena telah mendesak Sehun untuk lekas mengikat dan menghalalkannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal, sebab lebih percaya pada Xiaolu, daripada ucap kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,Babe? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin kita cepat menikah?"

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan menyentuhku sebelum kita menikah...Jadi aku ingin kita cepat menikah agar kau bisa melepas cincin sialan itu dan bercinta denganku..."

"Jadi kau ingin cepat menikah hanya karena ingin kusentuh? Dasar gadis nakal!"

Sehun mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun dengan gemas, diam-diam merasa kewalahan menghadapi kenakalan Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin terang-terangan menggodanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga merasa jika Baekhyun mulai terobsesi untuk mengenyahkan cincin gading yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin lambang kesucian yang telah menyelamatkannya dari keagresifan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga takut jika Sehunie tergoda gadis lain, apalagi kita jarang bertemu...Aku takut Sehunie akan mencampakkanku setelah sukses dan menjadi seorang pilot...Bukankah itu artinya Sehunie akan dikelilingi pramugari-pramugari cantik setiap hari...?"

"Aku bukan tipikal pria seperti itu,Babe...Percayalah...Aku akan tetap bersamamu meski kau cerewet, keras kepala dan sering berpikiran mesum..."

"Kalau begitu buktikan...Jangan hanya bicara...Cepat bangun rumah kita dan lamar aku..."

"Iya...Aku akan segera membuktikannya..."

"Menurut Sehunie, berapa usia yang ideal bagi kita untuk menikah?"

Sehun lagi-lagi tercekat, seketika mematung saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan sebaris pertanyaan yang ajaib dan tak terduga. Baekhyun telah menempatkannya pada posisi yang rumit. Haruskah ia tunduk pada ego dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menunggu hingga ratusan purnama agar ia bisa terus bersembunyi?

"Aku tidak yakin...Mungkin 36..."

Oh Sehun baru saja melempar dirinya sendiri ke dalam kandang macan.

"36? Kau sudah gila? Apakah kita harus berkencan hingga 18tahun sebelum akhirnya menikah? Jadi aku harus menunggu hingga wajahku penuh kerutan, baru kau mau menikahiku?"

"Bukan seperti itu,sayang...Aku pikir, pikiran kita akan jauh lebih matang dan dewasa di usia itu...Lagipula, kau akan tetap terlihat cantik meski nanti kita menikah di usia 36..."

"Tapi bagiku itu terlalu tua...Aku tidak mau!"

Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun begitu percaya diri memintanya untuk menunggu selama 18tahun? Seharusnya dia tahu jika dunia ini kejam dan penuh tikungan tajam.

"Babe, Kyungsoo noona juga menikah di usia 36...Dan dia tetap terlihat cantik saat mengenakan gaun berekor panjang dan tiara diatas kepalanya..."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan noonamu...Apakah noonamu juga berkencan selama 18taun dengan kekasihnya sebelum menikah? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hehe...Sebenarnya noona menikah karena perjodohan orangtua kami...Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya..."

"Lalu apa jadinya, jika aku sudah menunggumu selama 18tahun tapi akhirnya kau menikah dengan gadis lain karena perjodohan? Apakah kau sengaja merampas seluruh masa mudaku hanya untuk menjaga jodoh orang?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi,sayang...Percayalah..."

Sehun yang mulai panik tergesa meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Mencoba menjinakkan si mungil yang terus meninggi dan sama sekali tak sepakat dengan ide gilanya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini,Oh Sehun...Keluargamu pasti lebih menyukai gadis dari keluarga yang terpandang daripada aku..."

"Aku tidak peduli...Aku akan tetap memilihmu meski mereka menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain..."

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar kau percaya?"

"Kalau begitu cium aku, baru aku percaya..."

Usai mengusir Vivi pergi, Baekhyun naik ke pangkuan Sehun dan sengaja duduk tepat diatas kejantanannya. Tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang mulai berkeringat dingin dan terlihat gelisah, ia terus merangsek maju, memasrahkan diri dan bibirnya untuk dikecup dan dilecehkan.

Namun naas, hingga detik telah berganti menit, Sehun tetap tak bergeming. Ia justru menunduk dengan raut wajah yang tertekan. Ia hanya ingin sejenak hilang ditelan bumi, setidaknya hingga Baekhyun menyerah pada obsesinya untuk mengejar ciuman pertama mereka.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau...Aku hanya perlu mencari pria lain yang mau menciumku...Aku akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh dan menciumku agar kau menyesal telah mengabaikanku selama ini..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu,Babe..."

"Sebaiknya kau berkencan saja dengan Vivi! Kau bahkan tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk mencium Vivi...Tapi kenapa kau selalu berfikir ribuan kali untuk menciumku? Bukankah itu artinya kau lebih mencintai Vivi daripada aku?"

Baekhyun yang telah kehilangan kesabarannya akhirnya beranjak pergi, memilih menyendiri di sudut ruang dan membiarkan Sehun berkeluh kesah pada buntalan gendut kesayangannya.

"Vivi-ya...Apa yang harus daddy lakukan sekarang? Sepertinya mommy benar-benar cemburu padamu... Dia bahkan sengaja mengabaikan daddy dan bilang akan mencari pria lain..."

**Guk!Guk!Guk!**

"Lihatlah...Mommy benar-benar mengabaikan daddy...Dia asik dengan handphonenya dan bahkan mulai tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila..."

Dan sialnya, Sehun tak pernah tau jika alasan di balik senyum dan tawa Baekhyun adalah pria lain.

Semula Sehun tak sedikitpun menaruh curiga dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan Baekhyun bersama ponselnya. Namun rasa ingin taunya seketika membara, usai ia mendapati kedua belah pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dan malu-malu. Hati kecilnya berbisik, ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Sedang chatting dengan siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa..."

"Dengan siapa? Jawab dengan jujur selagi aku bertanya baik-baik..."

"Hanya teman...Teman lama..."

"Bisakah kau melihat ke arahku saat aku bertanya? Apakah temanmu itu jauh lebih penting daripada aku?"

Nada suara Sehun yang kian merangkak naik, membuat Baekhyun perlahan sadar bahwa ada sekeping hati yang tengah cemburu. Namun ia terlanjur tenggelam dalam atmofter merah jambu bersama Chanyeol, dengan bertukar pesan manis dan saling menyatakan kerinduan satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak perlu meneriakiku...Aku tidak tuli..."

"Tapi kau sengaja mengabaikanku,Byun Baekhyun!"

"Yak! Sehunie kembalikan!"

Baekhyun seketika panik saat Sehun tiba-tiba merampas ponselnya dengan paksa, menangkap basah obrolan intimnya dengan Chanyeol yang penuh emot titik dua bintang disana-sini.

"Loey? Jadi, kau masih berhubungan dengan pria itu?"

**TBC**

**A/N** :

\- Hayolo,Baek...Ketauan piyak...Makanya kalo lagi chattingan sama Canyul mukanya lempeng-lempeng aja, ga usah berbunga-bunga.  
\- Ini first time gue update setelah hiatus selama pandemi, karena sejak corona gue emang ngerasa imajinasi gue lumpuh dan sangat tidak produktif.  
\- Pokoknya Baekhyun kalo ngobrolin hal mesum sama Jongdae tuh klop banget. Dan entah kenapa pikiran gue ngalir lancar kalo bikin scene Jongdae-Baekhyun lagi ngomongin hal-hal cabul. Wkwkwkwk  
\- Sampai jumpa di next chapter, salam Chanbaek is Real.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cast** :

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

\- **Park Chanyeol**

**\- Oh Sehun**

\- **Kim Jongdae**

\- **Xiao Lu**

**CHANBAEK/HUNBAEK/GS/DRAMA/ROMANCE/RATE** M

**Don't Like** **\- Don't Read!**

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tentu saja itu retoris. Bahkan tanpa sebuah anggukan kepalapun, Chanyeol telah mengetahui dengan pasti, bahwa Baekhyun terkesan atas hadiah kecil yang ia berikan, meski jauh dari kata mewah dan mahal.

Haru dan bahagia tersurat jelas di wajah cantiknya, tepatnya, di sepasang iris cokelatnya yang kini terlihat berbinar. Seluruh atensinya bahkan kini terenggut, oleh cantik dan eloknya mawar merah yang berada dalam dekapan.

"Tentu saja...Ini sangat cantik,Loey...Terimakasih..."

Chanyeol seketika membatu, terdiam tanpa kata saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung, sebab Baekhyun kini tak lagi canggung untuk menunjukan rasa terimakasihnya dengan cara yang manis.

"Sunbae...Sebenarnya... Aku punya sesuatu yang lain untukmu..."

"Eh...Ada lagi?"

Dengan penuh antusias dan rasa penasaran yang berkecamuk, Baekhyun menatap lekat ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sibuk merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Batinnya kini sibuk menerka, kejutan apa lagi yang disiapkan Chanyeol untuknya?

_"Jangan-jangan...Loey akan memberiku sebuah cincin? Jadi dia sungguh-sungguh akan melamarku? Sekarang? Ya tuhan...Aku belum siap! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba!"_

"Bukalah..."

Sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan pita merah jambu yang melintang diatasnya, agaknya membuat Baekhyun seketika merasa, bahwa halusinasinya selangkah lagi menjadi nyata. Benarkah di dalam sana, tersimpan sebuah cincin yang disiapkan Chanyeol untuk melamarnya?

Jawabnya ada di ujung langit.

Daripada hanya menduga hingga mati penasaran, Baekhyun akhirnya bergegas membuka kotak merah itu sembari menjinakkan detak jantungnya yang gemuruh. Batinnya tak henti mensemogakan, agar semesta tak memupus harap yang selalu ia aamiin-kan.

"Semalam, aku sengaja memecahkan celengan babiku untuk membeli ini...Aku tau ini tidak mahal, tapi aku harap, kau berkenan untuk memakainya..."

Diluar dugaan.

Ternyata, yang teronggok di dalam sana bukanlah sebuah cincin yang cantik berkilau, melainkan reinkarnasi dari ponselnya yang telah berpulang ke pangkuan tuhan. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka, jika Chanyeol akan menggantinya dengan yang sempurna serupa, seperti miliknya yang telah dirusak oleh Sehun dan kini menjadi bangkai.

"Loey, kau tak perlu melakukan ini..."

"Terimalah...Anggap saja ini sebagai permohonan maafku...Karena aku telah membuat Sehun murka dan cemburu buta hingga merusak ponselmu...Setidaknya, dengan ini kau tak perlu pergi ke telepon umum untuk menelponku..."

Agaknya, Chanyeol telah salah menilai. Pikirannya yang masih suci dan polos terlanjur menyimpulkan, bahwa kehidupan Baekhyun yang mendadak primitif tanpa ponsel dan internet adalah dosa yang harus ia pertanggungjawabkan. Sedangkan di mata Baekhyun, satu-satunya pihak yang berdosa dan patut dipersalahkan hanyalah Sehun. Meski kenyataanya, Sehun terlalu bebal untuk menyadarinya.

Sebenarnya, hanya berselang sehari usai prahara itu terjadi, tuan muda Oh kembali datang bersama sebuah bingkisan dalam genggaman. Ia datang dengan niat untuk membeli maaf, menukarnya dengan sebuah ponsel keluaran terbaru yang tentunya lebih canggih dan lebih mahal, dibandingkan milik Baekhyun yang telah usang dan mirip artefak purbakala.

Meski telah datang dengan itikad baik dan menawarkan kata damai, namun tingginya ego dan harga diri membuat Sehun enggan mengakui salah dan menyesal. Karena mungkin baginya, semua bisa selesai hanya dengan uang.

Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya membulatkan tekad untuk menghukum Sehun, meski sebenarnya ia tersiksa harus menjalani hidup yang luar biasa membosankan. Setidaknya ia harus bertahan hingga Sehun sadar, betapa vitalnya komunikasi dalam sebuah hubungan jarak jauh.

"Tapi Loey...Kau tidak perlu bertanggungjawab atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan...Ini bukan salahmu..."

"Aku tidak peduli ini salahku atau bukan...Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menjalani hidup yang membosankan...Jadi kumohon terimalah..."

Ketulusan yang nampak jelas di kedua mata bulatnya, membuat Baekhyun akhirnya luluh dan tak kuasa untuk menolak. Meski semula merasa sungkan, namun rasanya terlalu jahat, jika ia harus membalas kebaikan yang Chanyeol beri dengan rasa kecewa.

"Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, selain terimakasih...Aku berjanji akan menjaga ini dengan baik...Dan tak akan membiarkan Sehun merusaknya lagi..."

"Aku akan mematahkan kedua tangannya jika ia berani melakukannya..."

Sikap manis seperti inilah, yang membuat Chanyeol terlihat semakin menggoda untuk dimiliki.

"Loey, bisakah kau menungguku sebentar? Aku akan menyimpan ini di kamarku...Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kembali..."

Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengangguk sepakat, Baekhyun telah lebih dulu beranjak. Sepasang kaki mungilnya berayun menapaki tangga, berarak dengan langkah riang hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Sejenak hilang dari pandangan Chanyeol yang kini mencoba menyaman diri dan mengusir gugup yang perlahan datang memeluk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Entah sejak kapan Jongdae ada di sana, berdiri ambang pintu dengan sorot mata tajam dan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Wajah tengilnya benar-benar mengingatkan Chanyeol pada hari pertama mereka berjumpa. Tepatnya, saat sebuah kesalahpahaman terjadi dan membuatnya harus berakhir dengan wajah dan tubuh babak belur.

"Selamat malam,Sunbae..."

Chanyeol tergesa berdiri, membungkuk 90 derajat dengan teramat sopan dan segala kerendahan hati. Sejak awal, ia telah menduga bahwa pertemuan ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun telah banyak bercerita, tentang sosok Jongdae yang bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, namun juga sepupu tak tau diri yang hobi berkeliaran dan menjarah isi kulkasnya.

"Kau tuli? Aku sedang bertanya padamu... Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tak mendengarku?"

Serupa seorang ayah yang tengah menghardik putranya yang nakal, Jongdae mencecar Chanyeol dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menyudutkan. Suaranya yang lantang sejak dalam kandungan, menambah kesan bahwa ia baru saja menabuh genderang perang.

"Aku datang kesini untuk...Untuk menjemput Baekhyun, sunbae..."

"Mau dibawa kemana Baekhyun-ku?"

"Aku...Aku bermaksud untuk mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan,Sunbae..."

Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Chanyeol mengutarakan niat hatinya meski sesekali terbata. Ia diam-diam berharap, agar Jongdae lekas enyah dan berhenti mengacau wacana kencannya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kencan maksudmu?"

"Bukan...Hanya sekedar pergi ke bioskop dan makan malam..."

"Itu namanya kencan, bodoh...!"

Jongdae agaknya mulai geram dengan jawaban Chanyeol yang terdengar menggemaskan. Ia menempatkan diri tepat di samping Chanyeol, melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke atas pundak Chanyeol bak seorang teman dekat.

"Besar juga nyalimu berani mengajak Baekhyun-ku berkencan...Kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu?"

"Sunbae tidak perlu khawatir...Aku berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun dan mengantarnya pulang sebelum jam 11malam..."

Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang mengatup di depan dada, Chanyeol terpaksa menanggalkan harga dirinya untuk memohon. Memohon restu Jongdae mengijinkannya pergi menghabiskan malam yang panjang bersama Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Kau ingin menggali kuburanmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya susah payah, bayang tentang adegan baku hantam yang terjadi 3tahun silam, kini menari di pelupuk mata. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap curiga, ke arah Jongdae yang terlihat bernafsu untuk menyerangnya. Akankah terjadi baku hantam jilid 2 diantara mereka?

"Maaf,sunbae... Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh...Kau pasti sudah tahu jika Baekhyun dan Sehun berkencan,kan? Sebelum terlambat, urungkan niatmu untuk merebut Baekhyun dari pelukan Sehun...Jangan mengajak Baekhyun-ku selingkuh dan menempatkannya pada posisi yang rumit..."

Meski Jongdae telah terang-terangan memberinya lampu merah, namun, pantang bagi seorang Park Chanyeol untuk menyerah dan mengaku kalah. Ia bahkan telah berjanji pada hati kecilnya untuk tetap merangsek maju, tak gentar meski harus bersaing dengan tuan muda Oh yang terhormat.

"Tapi, sunbae...Aku tidak bisa...Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikku..."

"Tidak bisa bagaimana? Jangan konyol...Kau pikir Sehun akan diam saja kalau tahu pacarnya direbut? Tentu saja tidak, anak muda..."

"Sunbae tidak perlu khawatir...Aku akan menghadapinya dengan jantan..."

Chanyeol dan pikiran naifnya terlanjur menyimpulkan, bahwa kemungkinan terburuk akibat scandal ini hanyalah sebatas baku hantam antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Meski tak memiliki sabuk hitam hapkido seperti Baekhyun, namun ia tetap optimis bisa menang melawan Sehun.

"Kau pikir akan sesederhana itu? Aku yakin, Sehun pasti akan menyewa seorang gangster untuk menculik dan mengulitimu hidup-hidup...Kau yakin, masih ingin merebut Baekhyun dari Sehun?"

"Yak! Kim Jongdae, berhenti menakut-nakuti anak orang!"

Jongdae seketika mengerang kesakitan, saat sebuah sepatu berhak runcing tiba-tiba melayang dan menghantam kepalanya. Dengan segenap tenaga dalam, Baekhyun melemparnya dengan teramat akurat hingga meninggalkan bekas lebam berwarna keunguan.

"Kau sudah gila? Apa kau berniat membuatku gagar otak?"

"Kau yang sudah gila...Berhenti bicara macam-macam pada Loey...Atau aku yang akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup..."

Meski semula tak ingin terlihat bar-bar di hadapan Chanyeol, namun kali ini ia terpaksa melakukannya. Terpaksa memberi peringatan keras pada oknum Kim yang berani-beraninya berbuat onar.

"Aku tidak bicara macam-macam, aku hanya sedang memperingatkan anak muda ini untuk mundur...Sebelum Sehun akhirnya tau dan terjadi pertumpahan darah..."

"Berlebihan...Kau pikir Sehun seorang mafia? Selama kau tutup mulut dan tidak mengkhianatiku, Sehun tidak akan tahu..."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak pandai untuk tutup mulut...Kau tau sendiri,kan...Kalau aku ini orang yang jujur? Kecuali... kalau kau memberiku uang tutup mulut...Aku akan pura-pura tidak tau, kalau kau selingkuh dengan anak muda ini..."

Baekhyun sudah menduganya dari awal, profokator yang dilakukan Jongdae nyatanya menyimpan sebuah niat busuk. Awalnya ia terharu, karena berfikir Jongdae begitu perhatian dan berusaha menyadarkannya untuk tetap setia pada satu cinta. Namun ternyata, itu bukanlah sebuah perhatian, namun pemerasan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan dompetnya.

"Brengsek...Berani-beraninya kau memerasku..."

Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun mengambil sejumlah uang dari dalam dompet dan menyelipkannya pada saku jaket Jongdae. Terpaksa melakukan suap demi membungkam mulut sialan Jongdae yang rawan bocor.

"Tutup mulutmu dan jangan katakan apapun pada Sehun...Jika besok atau lusa Sehun sampai tau, berarti kau yang membocorkannya!"

"Tenang saja, rahasiamu aman di tanganku...Selamat berkencan!"

Dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi, Jongdae melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sepasang muda yang agaknya sudah tak sabar untuk memadu kasih.

"Hei anak muda!"

"Ada apa,Sunbae?"

Chanyeol urung meneruskan langkah, saat suara melengking Jongdae tiba-tiba hadir menginterupsi. Ia menaruh seluruh atensinya pada wajah tengil Jongdae, membuka kedua telinganya lebar-lebar dan bersiap menerima sebuah tugas suci.

"Karena Baekhyun sudah memberiku uang tutup mulut, maka kau ku ijinkan untuk menciumnya...Beri Baekhyun-ku ciuman yang hebat...Kasihanilah dia...Sudah 3tahun lebih berkencan dengan Sehun tapi bibirnya masih perawan...!"

"Yak Kim Jongdae! Tutup mulutmu!"

Jongdae memang selalu tau cara untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Namun ia tak pernah tau, jika ciuman pertama Baekhyun telah direbut oleh Chanyeol sejak dulu kala.

**...**

"Eummm...Sunbae, aku akan membawamu dengan kecepatan tinggi, jadi sebaiknya kau..."

"Aku mengerti...Aku akan memelukmu dengan erat..."

Usai melempar kode keras yang dibalas dengan pelukan mesra, Chanyeol melajukan scooter kebanggaannya dengan hati yang berbunga. Membelah padatnya jalanan kota Seoul, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah si mungil dari kaca spionnya.

"Loey, apa kau tidak kepanasan dengan pakaian seperti ini? Bukankah ini terlihat sedikit berlebihan?"

Entah motif apa yang membuat Chanyeol sengaja membungkus dirinya dengan begitu rapat. Tak cukup hanya dengan mengenakan topi dan scraft, ia juga sengaja mengenakan masker dan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya kini terlihat seperti seorang spy. Sekilas memang terlihat keren, cocok-cocok saja dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang mengagumkan seperti super model, tapi masalahnya, ini adalah musim panas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bertindak ceroboh dan membahayakanmu...Meski rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman, aku akan tetap menahannya...Aku tidak ingin menempatkanmu pada posisi yang rumit..."

Meski sedikit terlambat, Baekhyun dan otak bebalnya akhirnya sadar, bahwa akan terjadi perang dunia ke3, jika seseorang memergokinya berkencan dengan pria lain dan mengadukannya pada Sehun. Separuh penduduk bumi mungkin akan menghujatnya dengan kata-kata kasar yang melukai harga diri, sedangkan separuh lainnya akan bersyukur pada semesta, karena Sehun urung berjodoh dengan itik buruk rupa sepertinya.

"Maafkan aku,Loey...Gara-gara aku, kau harus berpakaian seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa...Ini adalah resiko yang harus aku terima, karena aku telah kurang ajar mengajakmu berkencan...Aku bahkan mengingkari kenyataan, bahwa sebenarnya...Kau telah dimiliki yang lain..."

Sejak memutuskan untuk jatuh hati pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol seringkali dilanda gundah yang tak berujung. Dipeluk erat dilema karena dua sisi hatinya yang seringkali berseberangan. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa hal gila yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah terlarang. Sebab disadari atau tidak, ia telah menuntun Baekhyun untuk perlahan khianat dan berpaling dari Sehun.

Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tak peduli. Sebab sebelah hatinya yang telah dikuasai ego terlanjur meyakini, bahwa jatuh cinta bukanlah sebuah dosa dan kejahatan. Baginya, selalu ada alasan, mengapa semesta membuat dua hati saling jatuh cinta. Dan yang paling sederhana adalah, untuk saling memiliki.

"Loey...Saat sedang bersama seperti saat ini, tolong jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu...Karena saat kita bersama, aku sepenuhnya milikmu..."

Seolah memiki hati yang telah terhubung satu sama lain, Baekhyun akhirnya mengubah apa yang semula hanya samar, menjadi selangkah lebih jelas. Butuh ratusan purnama baginya, untuk menepis seluruh ragu dan mengaku pada alam raya, bahwa ia juga memiliki hasrat yang serupa dengan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih,Baekhyun..."

Haru dan bahagia yang membuncah dalam dada, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang. Ia bahkan tak lagi canggung untuk saling berbagi hangat, lewat genggaman mesra dan jemari yang saling bertaut.

Meski sekilas terlihat romantis, namun sejujurnya, Baekhyun benci adegan konyol ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa pernah tahu jika gadis di balik punggungnya kini mulai pucat pasi, Chanyeol terus melarikan scooternya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesekali menyelinap lincah di tengah truk dan mobil yang melaju kencang, hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa nyawanya kini berasa di persimpangan hidup dan mati.

"Loey, bisakah kau melepas genggaman tangan kita dan fokus menyetir saja? Ini berbahaya..."

"Tidak bisa...Aku harus menggenggam tanganmu agar kau tak kedinginan..."

Tentu saja itu alibi, ia hanya tak rela harus lekas mengakhiri kemesraan ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kedinginan,Loey...Lagipula, kau bisa melakukannya nanti setelah kita sampai...Sekarang lepas dulu, okey?"

"Jangan khawatir...Aku profesional...Aku bahkan bisa mengendarai scooter ini dengan melepas kedua tanganku...Kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Kau sudah gila? Turunkan aku disini! Aku belum mau mati!"

Baekhyun memukul punggung lebar Chanyeol dengan segenap kekuatan dalam. Mengamuk seperti seekor anjing gila, dengan bulir tangis yang telah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia kini hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat, diserang panik berlebih usai mendengar candaan Chanyeol yang ia tanggapi dengan terlalu serius.

"Kau tak mendengarku? Cepat turunkan aku!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, turunlah..."

Baekhyun tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa, saat Chanyeol benar-benar menepi dan menghentikan laju scooternya. Mengabulkan pintanya yang terdengar sedikit kekanakan dan detik ini ia sesali.

"Kau sangat keterlaluan,Loey...Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku turun di tengah jalan seperti ini? Bagaimana jika nanti aku tersesat dan diculik om-om berperut gendut dan berkepala botak?"

"Tentu saja kita harus turun...Kita sudah sampai,sayang...Bukankah kau bilang ingin makan Jjampong?"

Karena terlalu sibuk mengomel dan menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak, Baekhyun sama sekali tak sadar, jika keduanya telah sampai di sebuah kedai Jjampong yang Chanyeol janjikan. Sebuah kedai terkenal dengan review bintang 5 dan seringkali muncul di acara kuliner.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku pikir kau akan mencampakkanku di pinggir jalan sendirian..."

"Mana mungkin aku tega melakukannya? Maafkan aku...Aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau kau ketakutan seperti ini..."

Chanyeol mengusap sisa tangis yang membekas di belah pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, jika candaan bodoh yang ia celotehkan bisa membuat Baekhyun salah paham hingga berurai tangis.

"Karena kau sudah membuatku menangis, kau harus mentraktirku 3mangkok Jjampong sebagai permintaan maaf...Ayo masuk...Aku sudah lapar!"

Baekhyun tergesa menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk. Tak sabar lagi untuk mengisi perut kosongnya hingga meledak, setelah menantang malaikat maut dengan kebut-kebutan di jalan.

"Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun terpaksa menjeda langkah, saat sebuah tepukan lirih tiba-tiba berlabuh di pundak sempitnya. Usai menoleh, ia dibuat terkesima sekaligus panik, karena kehadiran Xiaolu yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tak pernah ia sangka.

"Xiaolu? Kau disini? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dengan tergesa, mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin agar Xiaolu urung menaruh curiga pada eksistensi Chanyeol yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Jangan bodoh...Tentu saja naik pesawat..."

"Bukan begitu...Maksudku...Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di Korea?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus disini...Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini..."

Dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah, Baekhyun diam-diam mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Mencoba mencari sosok tuan muda Oh yang mungkin saja datang bersama Xiaolu dan berniat memberinya _kejutan._

"Apa yang sedang kau cari,huh? Kau berharap aku datang bersama Sehun?"

"Hehe...Jadi kau datang sendiri?"

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena ternyata aku datang sendiri? Pergilah ke Beijing jika kau merindukannya..."

Kecewa? Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun bahkan merasa lega dan bahagia, sebab semesta masih berbaik hati menutupi kebohongannya.

Meski semula terabaikan, Xiaolu perlahan mulai menyadari eksistensi Chanyeol di tengah keduanya. Meski berpakaian sedikit aneh, namun, sosoknya yang tinggi semampai benar-benar mencuri perhatian, terutama, pundak lebar dan punggungnya yang kokoh. Sepasang sipitnya kini menatap penuh rasa kagum, bahkan, hingga ia lupa caranya berkedip.

"Ah...Aku hampir saja lupa...Xiaolu kenalkan, ini saudara sepupuku, Kim Jongdae... Kebetulan dia juga berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sehun saat SMA dulu..."

Baekhyun tak benar tahu, entah sejak kapan lidahnya begitu lihai merangkai kebohongan. Ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain mengkambinghitamkan Jongdae untuk menutupi kisah cintanya yang terlarang.

"Kau hampir saja membuatku salah paham...Aku pikir kau sedang berkencan dengan pria lain..."

"Hei...Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati Sehun...Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku sangat beruntung memiliki Sehun?"

"Tentu saja kau sangat beruntung...Maka dari itu, perlakukan Sehun dengan baik...Jangan sering bertengkar dan mengabaikannya..."

Dengan status sebagai _teman hidup_ seorang Oh Sehun, bukan hal yang aneh, jika Xiaolu mengetahui kisah rumah tangganya dengan Sehun. Mungkin Sehun banyak bercerita, tentang ego masing-masing yang seringkali membuat keduanya berakhir dengan perang dingin. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir...Meski seringkali bertengkar, tapi setelah hati dan pikiran kami berangsur dingin, kami akan kembali mesra seperti biasanya..."

"Tapi dalam pandanganku, kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah bosan satu sama lain...Apakah kau sudah tak punya rindu sama sekali, hingga sengaja hilang seperti ini?"

Rindu? Tentu saja masih. Hanya desimalnya saja yang terkikis dan tak lagi sebesar dulu.

"Aku tidak menghilang...Aku hanya sedang kembali ke jaman primitif...Bukankah kau juga tau, jika Sehun telah membanting ponselku hingga mati?"

"Tapi bukankah Sehun sudah menggantinya dengan yang baru? Aku tidak tau, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala tak mau memakainya? Kau terlihat sengaja membuat hubungan kalian menjadi renggang..."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap tenang, tak terpancing oleh perkataan Xiaolu yang terdengar mulai memojokkannya. Terang-terangan membela Sehun dan berada di kubu yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Jangan berpikiran sejauh itu...Aku dan Sehun baik-baik saja..."

"Baik-baik saja apanya...Kalian bahkan terlihat sama-sama acuh dan sudah tidak saling menginginkan...Bersikaplah lebih perhatian...Kau akan menyesal, jika nantinya ada seseorang yang memperlakukan Sehun dengan lebih baik dan membuatnya merasa nyaman...Bukan tidak mungkin, jika akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk berpaling..."

Entah terlalu percaya diri atau tidak, nyatanya, Baekhyun tak pernah berfikir jika Sehun akan mencampakkannya. Sebab ia sepenuhnya yakin, tak akan ada yang sesabar dirinya dalam menghadapi Sehun. Menjinakkan Sehun yang seringkali meledak-ledak saat cemburu, namun mendadak sedingin salju saat ia ingin bermanja.

"Tapi aku yakin, Sehun bukan tipikal pria yang seperti itu...Dia tidak akan semudah itu berpaling..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Apa kau akan tetap bertahan, jika nantinya kau menemukan pria lain yang memperlakukanmu dengan lebih baik dan membuatmu nyaman?"

Bagi Baekhyun, ini adalah sebuah pertanyaan maha rumit yang tak dapat ia jawab. Pertanyaan yang berkali-kali ia tanyakan pada hati kecilnya, namun tak pernah ada jawabnya.

Ia harus mengakui dengan jujur, bahwa kini setianya telah goyah. Ada satu nama lagi yang bertahta di hatinya, yaitu Chanyeol.

"Melihatmu yang hanya diam seprerti ini, aku yakin jawabannya adalah tidak...Jadi, Daripada kalian terus bersama hanya untuk saling menyakiti, lebih baik akhiri saja...Dengan begitu, kau bisa bebas berkencan dengan pria lain, begitupun Sehun..."

**...**

Usai dihantam panas yang membuat kepalanya terasa nyaris mendidih, Jongdae lari terbirit menuju dapur. Datang dengan tekad yang bulat untuk mencuri sekaleng bir dan semangkuk es krim strawberry dari lemari es Baekhyun.

Namun setibanya disana, ia justru mendapati sebuah pemandangan aneh. Yakni pemandangan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tengah menatap kosong ditemani secangkir kopi yang mulai beranjak dingin. Raganya emang ada disana, tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya.

"Cih...Anak ini pasti sedang melamun jorok..."

Jongdae menempatkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, menikmati tetes demi tetes bir yang ia curi hingga tandas tak tersisa. Bahkan hingga detik telah berganti menit, Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming, terlampau sibuk dengan pikiran rumitnya hingga sama sekali tak sadar akan kedatangannya.

"Yak Baekhyun! Berhentilah melamun jorok!"

Dengan suara yang nyaring dan melengking, Jongdae berhasil membuat Baekhyun akhirnya siuman dan menyudahi lamunannya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak kau melamun dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak...Kau pasti sedang membayangkan kencanmu yang kemarin kan? Coba sini lihat, apakah anak muda itu sudah menciummu dengan baik dan benar?"

Jongdae menangkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya, netranya tergoda untuk menatap curiga, ke arah bibir tipis Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sedikit bengkak dan ternoda oleh bekas gigitan yang samar-samar.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku,bodoh...Aku sedang tidak memikirkan itu...Ada hal lain yang menganggu pikiranku..."

"Benarkah? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan padaku..."

Jongdae membuka keduanya telinganya lebar-lebar, memusatkan seluruh atensinya pada si mungil yang terlihat merana dan lelah menjalani hidup.

"Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Xioalu...Aku benar-benar panik saat Xiaolu memergoki aku dan Loey sedang berduaan...Aku takut dia mengadu pada Sehunie..."

"Mudah saja...Kau hanya perlu mengatakan padanya, kalau anak muda itu hanya keponakanmu, sepupumu atau anak tetangga sebelah..."

"Karena terlalu panik, aku akhirnya bilang kalau Loey itu adalah kau...Bajingan gila yang juga teman sekelas Sehunie saat SMA dulu...Dan untungnya dia percaya..."

Jongdae hanya bisa mengelus dadanya menahan sabar, mencoba menahan diri meski Baekhyun telah dengan tega menyebutnya bajingan gila. Bahkan, setelah meminjam identitasnya tanpa permisi dan menjadikannya sebagai kambing hitam.

"Jika dia percaya, lalu apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Dia tiba-tiba memintaku untuk putus dengan Sehunie...Katanya, aku dan Sehun terlihat sudah sama-sama bosan dan tidak saling menginginkan...Jadi, daripada tetap bersama tapi hanya saling menyakiti, lebih baik di akhiri saja..."

"Cih...Sok tau...Memangnya dia siapa berani berkata seperti itu? Apakah dia seorang cenayang yang bisa membaca hati dan pikiran orang lain?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Xiaolu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu...Katanya, agar aku bisa bebas berkencan dengan pria lain, begitupun Sehunie..."

Jongdae memaksa otak bebalnya untuk berfikir keras, mencoba menelaah dan mengurai teka-teki rumit yang telah membuat Baekhyun semalaman migrain dan insomia hingga pagi. Hingga akhirnya, ia menarik sebuah kesimpulan yang ia yakini sebagai nyata.

"Menurutku, hanya ada 2 alasan, kenapa Xioalu tiba-tiba menyuruhmu putus dengan Sehun..."

"Apa? Cepat katakan!"

"Aku pikir, ini adalah cinta sepihak...Mungkin selama ini Xiaolu diam-diam menyukaimu...Tapi hanya bisa memendamnya karena ia dan Sehun berteman baik...Maka dari itu ia memintamu untuk cepat putus, agar ia bisa lebih leluasa untuk mendekatimu...Atau..."

Jongdae sengaja menggantung ucapannya, mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat agar Baekhyun tak terkena serangan jantung ringan usai mendengar vonisnya yang diluar nalar.

"Atau apa?"

"Atau mungkin... Ternyata Xiaolu diam-diam justru menyukai Sehun..."

"Kau sudah gila!"

**TBC**

**A/N** :

\- Ini bukan fast update, tapi hasil remidi. Karena buat gue, chapter ini penuh perjuangan. Ngetiknya 3bulan, sempat publish tapi gue unpub karena ngerasa kalo diksi gue jelek parah. Akhirnya gue rombak lagi 3hari 3malem sampe akhirnya bisa re-publish. Mungkin emang hasilnya belum memuaskan, tapi ini yang terbaik yang bisa gue usahakan.

-Salah satu alasan kenapa seorang author memutuskan buat lanjut ngetik & update adalah karena pengin baca review. Jadi, kalo setelah baca kalian cuma sider, itu rasanya bener2 Ai ken belippppppppp

-Sampai jumpa di next chapter. Jangan lupa hype & stream lagu barunya Jongdae. Salam Chanbaek is real.


End file.
